Smoke and Mirrors
by SynObsession
Summary: Let's face it high school sucks, but there's always that one person that helps you through it all. Falling from the top isn't the best experience ever, but it's not too bad if someone's there to pick you up. They say that highschool sweet hearts never last, but let's prove the world wrong. Or maybe they're right... Black Veil Brides. BVB. Andy Biersack / OC. R
1. Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 1

Decisions, Decisions

He was an outcast and I was part of the popular crowd. I never wanted to give up the life I had worked so hard to get, but for him it was worth it.

…

I sat in the cafeteria, poking at my piece of pizza while my friends blabbed about their new football boyfriends and all the parties they'd gone to that weekend. I could've cared less, only because I already knew about all of it. I was at those parties, and I had seen them with their boyfriends. I didn't want to go but it was something I had to do. It was either go to the party and pretend to love it, or not go and be kicked out of the popular crowd.

Being a face in the crowd was fun in the beginning of freshman year, but now in the middle of senior year, it felt more like a chore than anything. I didn't have a boyfriend like the rest of my friends; it's not because I couldn't get one, I'm gorgeous, don't get me wrong, it's because I didn't want a stupid football jock. Football jocks just aren't worth my time.

I hated my friends, they were complete air heads, but they were like that on purpose. I want so bad to leave the popular group but if I did I'd have nowhere to go, no one to talk to. I'd be an outcast of the outcasts.

I looked around at the crowded cafeteria. There were 3 main groups at our school, the popular group, consisting of the jocks, cheerleaders, and friends of theirs (I wasn't a cheerleader, my best friend was, and out of all of them, she was the only one I actually liked being around), the wannabe group, consisting of those who were trying to hard to get into the popular group, and the outcasts, consisting of the scenes, emo's, Goths, and anyone else you could think of that was similar to them. If I were to leave my group, I would be part of the outcast, I wouldn't mind it at all but I had a bad feeling they wouldn't accept me.

…

He sat on the complete opposite side of the cafeteria, and his name was Andy Biersack, the outcast boy who I had watched from afar for so many years. I had never admitted it to anyone, but I was in love with him. We used to be best friends when we were younger, but then we split ways Freshman year. I'm not even sure if he remembers me, but maybe its better that he doesn't remember how I wanted so bad to be popular and I completely betrayed him in the process…

…

I was completely lost in my train of thought that I didn't even realize that I had been gazing at him this whole time. My best friend Claire hit me lightly on the arm to snap me out of my deep thinking. "God, Valary! It seems like all you been doing is daydreaming lately!" Claire said.

Everyone had always been under the impression that I daydream almost all the time, but what I'm really do is either thinking about Andy or trying to figure how I'm going to leave the popular group.

I glanced over in Andy's direction. He had looked up from the notebook he had been writing in and was starring right at me. I quickly averted my gaze back to Claire.

"Oh, um, yeah, daydreaming," I said quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed that.

"Something doesn't seem right about you lately, Vals… Is something bugging you?" she asked, throwing in my old nickname, 'Vals', the only three people that still called me that were her and my parents.

"Um, can you come over to my place tonight? I have something to tell you." I was gonna come clean to her about everything and I wasn't going to do it in front of all my so called 'friends'.

"Of course," she said, and then turned back to the rest of the group to listen to their stories.

…

The bell rang and I headed for my 6th period class, Government/Economy, aka the most boring class in the world! It was a completely pointless class, and our teacher, Mr. S. never had a clue what he was talking about. The only good part was none of my 'friends' were in this class and I sat right next to Andy… He was scribbling in his notebook, writing song lyrics I assume, like he always was.

Although, I hadn't talked to him in years, I knew he was in a band called Black Veil Brides, he was the lead singer and he went by the name 'Andy Six'. I'd heard their music before, and I love it, especially, Sweet Blasphemy and The Mortician's Daughter. Do my friends know that? Of course not! Well, Claire might, but other than her, no one does. Sometimes I feel like I have two separate personalities. The party loving, popular girl, which is a complete act, and the metal loving, head banging girl, which is the real me.

People really feel the need to interrupt my train of thought today, because my idiot teacher called on me to define one of our vocabulary terms.

"Seriously, Mr. S, who the hell really gives a damn what that means," I answer, pissed off that he had to call on me when there were 29 other people he could have called on.

Mr. S. let out a hard sigh and went on with the lesson. Andy on the other hand laughed and then smiled at me. I stared back into his icy blue eyes and I felt my cheeks turn bright red but I tried to smile back.

The class felt like it lasted for hours even though it was only a 45 minute class. The only thing that made it bearable was the random glances I would get from Andy.

…

Finally, after 7th period ended, 7th period being my P.E. class, I could finally head home and figure out was I was going to do. I knew I was finally going to get to be myself; I just wasn't sure how I was going to do that.

I headed for my car in the crowded parking lot attempting to find my car which I can truthfully say I can't remember where I parked. My car was easy to spot though, an old blue Mustang stood out among all the black and white cars.

My phone vibrated while I was walking.

New Message from Claire-bear: What the hell? No goodbye or anything? Ah, whatever… So I guess I'll come over at like five today? That sound good? Want me to bring anything? What exactly are you going to tell me? I'm kinda getting curious… K, bye!

I replied: It's a surprise! You're gonna love it… or hate it… I'm not sure which… But yeah, be there at five!

I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking while I was texting. I ended up walking straight into someone. When I looked up to see who it was, I was met with bright blue eyes staring down at me. I took a step back, knowing whose eyes those were.

"Oh, sorry, Andy, I wasn't paying attention," I said quickly.

His eyes widened at the sound of his name as if he didn't think I knew his name.

He stared at me for a few more seconds before saying, "It's fine, Val…" and walking away.

I stood there in awe. He knew my name… He remembered my name after so many years! I blushed but looked both directions to make sure no one else saw. But then I remembered I really didn't care what people thought anymore.

…

Since Claire wasn't coming over until five and my parents weren't going to be home until late at night, I decided to go shopping for a few things and go home and 'fix' my hair.

By the time Claire came over, I was doing the finishing touches to my hair, as in curling the last few pieces I missed. Claire rang the doorbell and when I wasn't there within two seconds, she opened the door herself, and headed through my house to find me.

"Val?" she called.

"Hold on one sec!" I called back. I fluffed my hair out so she could see the work I put into it. I unplugged my curling iron and ran for my room.

She opened to door and stood there with wide eyes. "Ohmigod, Valary! You… You finally did it!" she exclaimed.

She ran toward me and played with the curls in my long hair, admiring my work. I was blond to begin with, so I dyed the bottom half of my hair black and put two large blue streaks in the top layer of my hair.

"So, you're finally letting the real you out?" she asked, looking around at my room. The walls were covered with posters of my favorite bands, Avenged Sevenfold, Rise Against, Hollywood Undead, Blood on the Dance Floor, and, finally, Andy's band, Black Veil Brides. This was the reason I never invited anyone over to my house, they'd see the real me. Some people say your room reflects who you are, and mine reflected who I am. It was a complete mess, clothes thrown everywhere, bed not made, dresser stacked high with CDs, and all those posters. Claire's actually the only person that's ever seen it all (besides my parents), so she had actually seen this coming and encouraged it.

"So, what do you think?" I twirled around in a circle so she could get the full effect.

"Um," she hesitated.

"You know what Claire-bear, I like it and that's what counts! I don't care if everyone else hates it!" I said quickly, with as much confidence as I could.

"I was just testing you, Vals! I love it! You look gorgeous like always!" she said, happy as can be. She tousled my hair and skipped around my room.

"You know what this means, though," I said softly.

She stopped skipping and stared at me. "You're leaving us, I know."

"And you're okay with it?" I asked, wincing slightly from fear of what her answer was going to be.

She let out a sigh and bit her lip. "Um, okay with it, I guess. Happy for you, yes. But do I want you to go? Hell no. This means I'll barely ever get to talk to you!"

"Oh, come on, Claire! It's not like I'm moving away or anything!" I reasoned.

"It's practically the same thing! I mean, I'm here and you're there…" she widened her arms to show imaginary distance.

"Groups mean nothing!"

"Oh, yeah, says the girl who's going from the top of the food chain to the bottom in one day. You worked so hard for this life and now you're just gonna let it go?" she retorted.

"Claire, please…!" I had expected her to take the news much better than this, but I guess things could have been worse.

"You're doing this for him, aren't you?" She glanced at my Black Veil Brides poster.

I pretended to have no idea what she was talking about.

"Don't look at me like that, Valary. I know you guys were best friends before I moved here. And you left him behind to join our crowd…" She paused. "I know you love him, Vals. I know you're not daydreaming all the time; you're staring at him. And, if I guessed it right, and you do love him, then I'm happy for you and he's is probably the luckiest guy in the world that a girl like you would actually do all this for him. And don't forget, I'm always here for you."

Tears started to form in my eyes. I had forgotten how different Claire was from everyone else. She actually cared about me and was a real friend.

"Ah, Claire-bear, you're the best!" I jumped up and hugged her.

"I know I am, Val-Belle!"

Val-Belle was the other nickname she had for me. She thought since I called her 'Claire-bear', she should add an animal to the end of my name, but because 'Valary' doesn't rhyme with much, she started calling me Val-Belle.

"Well, I guess, good luck tomorrow?" she said.

My eyes widened at the thought of it. "Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

…

A/N: Okay so this is my quick disclaimer. I clearly don't own any of the members of Black Veil Brides, or any other band members that are used in this story, or any of the songs. I do own my original characters (the few that there are) and any fictional bands that exist in here. Please Review! I love reviews! Oh, and trust me! It does get better! Don't quit on me now!


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe It Wasn't Worth It

Chapter 2

Maybe it wasn't worth it…

Walking into school was quite an adventure. I loved all the strange looks I got from people. I'm just going to assume they loved my Avenged Sevenfold shirt, shredded skinny jeans, and black combat boots. All of my old friends just gawked at me and all I did was smile. I even heard one of the football players say to the other, "What a waste! She was hot, too!" I laughed incredibly loud at the stupid comment. But when I finally walked past the outcast group I started to worry because even they gave me weird looks.

I decided to let it go for now. It only matters if Andy accepts me, right?

…

Classes were incredibly boring today so I resorted to doodling on myself, just random things, like song lyrics and song names. In the center of my palm, I had written 'Never Give In' in black sharpie. It was the words I was going to live by and the words I needed to survive the rest of my senior year with.

…

Lunch rolled around finally, and I searched for a spot to sit. The only one that was open was right across from Andy. It must be my lucky day or something. I approached the table and glanced around; the only person I knew there was Andy.

"Um, is it okay if I sit here?" I asked, not directing it to anyone specific.

Andy didn't even bother to look at me. Another guy, though, also dressed in black, with somewhat long black hair, turned to me and say, "Sure thing, gorgeous."

I dropped my backpack on the ground and sat down across from Andy and next to the black haired guy.

"Are you new here?" the guy asked.

I bit my lip not sure what to say. I wasn't new here but at the same time I was. "Um, no, I've been here all four years. I'm Valary…" My voice trailed off and an 'Oh, shit!' look came across the guy's face. I glanced over at Andy, he must've heard my name because he was now staring at me.

"Oh, um, I'm Ashley Purdy, and this is," he pointed around the table introducing everyone, "CC, Jake, Jinxx, and, um, Andy…"

CC, Jake, and Jinxx waved at me, somewhat awkwardly, but Andy didn't even bother to make eye contact. I rolled my eyes at Andy, hoping that Ashley didn't see. CC and Jinxx looked around, not sure what to say. Ashley continued to make conversation, "So, um, you, uh, dyed your hair?"

"Yeah, I felt like changing it up…" I nervously looked around. Andy still refused to meet my gaze.

"I think you changed a little more than just your hair," Andy retorted.

I let out a gasp at the sound of Andy's voice.

"So, do you like it?" I asked, enthusiastically.

He ignored my question and looked away.

"I like it, if that counts for anything," CC called from across the table.

I smiled and muttered, "Thanks."

Ashley stared at the writing on my hand. "Those tears we cried, this love has died, you're by yourself with me tonight," he mumbled. He looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Isn't that 'We Stitch These Wounds'?"

"Yeah, I love that song! And Sweet Blasphemy's my other favorite…"

The three of them smiled in approval and I decided not to look at Andy, because I was almost sure he wasn't paying attention.

The bell rang and lunch was over. I was off to my _favorite _class Gov/Econ… The class that I sat right next to Andy.

…

I hadn't noticed all year, but I sat in front of Ashley in that class, too. Gov/Econ was the worst class ever invented! I sat there trying to figure out what I was going to do from here. I changed my hair, I changed the way I dressed, I gave up my popular life, but Andy just ignores me. This is the real me! Maybe he doesn't like the real me, or just me in general… Why am I so worried about this? It's just my first day, right?

"And what's the answer to that… Valary?" Mr. S. called on me.

I glared at him and said, "Are you really gonna try this again?"

He shook his head and announced, "Um, I think that's all for today…"

I glanced at Andy, who was laughing to himself. I let out a loud sigh and buried my face in my arms.

Ashley tapped me on the back and asked, "Val, are you okay?"

I pushed the hair out of my face and turned around in my seat. "Yeah, I'm just a little confused. That's all…"

"Can I take a wild guess?"

I nodded and Ashley looked from me to Andy and back to me.

I looked around, not wanting to admit it.

"Thought so," he said softly, so Andy wouldn't hear, "Things will work out, I promise." He gave me a reassuring smile and I looked at him helplessly.

"I wish…" I really wanted to believe him, but part of me knew it wasn't true. Andy had all the reasons in the world to hate me and if he did it was entirely my fault. Betrayal isn't something you can fix with a little hair dye and different clothes. I knew he should hate me, but I just didn't know if he did…

…

Seventh period P.E. was a living hell. I must have had the worst luck in the world because today somehow ended up being dodge ball day. And it was a known fact that the teams were always Popular girls and Wannabes verses the Outcast girls. So it was me and 3 other goth girls against the rest of the class, 36 other girls. Oh, fun…

We were actually putting up a pretty good fight! A small elite team was way better than a big blob of girls who were too afraid they might break a nail when they threw a ball. And 3 minutes 'til the period ended, it was finally down to me and two cheerleaders, one of them being the cheer captain, Sarah. I had always hated Sarah with a passion. She was a complete bitch to me and Claire, too. I wanted so bad to hit her with the big red ball in my hand.

Right as I was about to throw the ball, someone who wasn't on the court called my name. I glanced in the direction of the call but no one was there. The second I looked back to my opponent, Sarah, I was met with a large red ball to the face.

My face went numb and I saw a small blood stain on my shirt. And then another one appeared. It took me a few moments to realize that my nose was bleeding.

"Oh, Valary, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Sarah said sarcastically.

"You're such a bitch!" Claire yelled at her and ran to my side.

I gently pushed Claire out of my wait and sprinted to the locker room. I grabbed a paper towel and pinched my nose with it. Glancing in the mirror, I saw my blood covered mouth and chin. It was disgusting! I quickly headed for the sink and washed my face. I glanced in the mirror again, making sure there was no more blood on my face, besides that which was still coming from my nose. Grabbing another paper towel and my back pack, I headed for the back door of the locker room. I stormed out into the parking lot with tears in my eyes. I was pissed, my nose was bleeding, and that had to be one of the worst days of my life!

I seriously just wanted out! Things just didn't work out like I thought they would… Fairytales don't exist, I know that now…

He was standing right there. Andy was standing right next to my car. He stared at me like he wanted to ask me if I was okay but he stayed silent with a blank expression on his face and his eyes looked even colder than usual. I pushed passed him, mumbling a few words that were supposed to sound like 'excuse me'.

…

My nose finally stopped bleeding by the time I got home. I rushed for my room and slammed the door. I fell face first into my bed and sobbed into my pillow. Someone knocked on my door and called my name. I knew it wasn't my parents because they weren't home, or Claire because it was a guy's voice.

"Go away!" I called back.

The door knob slowly turned and someone popped their head in the door. "Val, it's me!" It was my older brother, David.

"Why are you here?" I asked as he entered my room and sat down on the corner of my bed.

David is my 21 year old brother who goes to college out of state. So, why he was so far away from his college was kind of strange.

"Surprise visit, that's all. Oh, and I heard that my little sis's quit the slut - I mean - 'popular' group." He laughed.

"Oh really from who?" I asked attempting to fix my smeared makeup.

He thought for a moment. "Um, Andy told me…"

"Andy, as in, Andy Biersack?" I asked nervously.

"Do we even know another Andy?" Dave stated, glancing at the BVB poster on my wall.

"What exactly did he say?"

"Oh, he texted me this morning and said that you dyed your hair and came to school in an A7x shirt. And you sat with him at lunch or something like that. And he…" Dave trailed off, clearly not wanting to tell me the last part.

"'And he', what?" I stared at Jon waiting for him to finish.

"And he… Wait, I promised I wouldn't tell you…"

"Ugh, Dave, please!" I punched my pillow in frustration.

"A promise is a promise, sis. I couldn't betray Andy like that." He paused, seeing the tears in my eyes. "I heard your day was pretty bad…"

"Hmm, let's see… I don't mind the weird looks and rude comments I get from people, but getting totally ignored by Andy, my whole reason for doing this, and being slammed in the face with a dodge ball by the cheer captain kinda pissed me off. I did this for Andy! And he won't even look at me! It's like I'm just some other girl… I sat directly across from him at lunch, he barely said a word to me. I talked to Ashley the whole time. And then I came out of P.E. and he just stared at me. No 'Are you okay?' or anything! What the hell! I left that stupid group for him… And I'm practically invisible to him…" One of the tears I'd been trying so hard to hold back fell and more followed.

"Val… Everything will work out, I promise," Jimmy reassured me.

I half laughed, half coughed. "That's the second time I've heard that today…"

"Oh, really? Who said it first?" Jon asked.

"Ashley…"

"If Ashley said it then it must be true! That guy knows better than everyone!" Dave laughed.

"Wait, since when did you talk to them, I mean Andy and Ashley?"

"Since I was still in high school? Actually the real reason I came back for the weekend is for some show they're playing tomorrow night. Did you not see Andy's Vlog?"

I shook my head and Dave pulled out his iPhone and played the Vlog for me.

Dave put his phone away and asked, "So, do you wanna come?"

I hesitated, not wanting to make my love for Andy too obvious.

"I know you want to! But as far as Andy is concerned, I'm 'forcing' you to go tomorrow night. So, Valary, you're going tomorrow night!" he stated.

"Okay?" My face was somewhat blank but inside I was overly happy. I was going to Andy's concert! I would have screamed right now out of excitement but the only thing stopping me was my brother.

…

The alarm on my phone went off for five minutes until I finally rolled over, grabbed it and threw it at my chair. I guess the battery fell out of something because the screen went black and it stopped ringing. Just six classes, I thought, then the concert. I can survive six classes, right, maybe even ditch P.E…

…

The day was going by incredibly slow. Lunch passed and I headed for Gov/Econ and to my surprise, Mr. S. wasn't here today so we had a sub that told us we could talk for the whole period.

Ashley tapped me on the back. "Hey, I heard you're coming tonight!"

I glanced over at Andy to make sure he wasn't listening. Luckily, he was listening to his iPod and couldn't hear us.

"Yeah, did David tell you?" I asked.

Ashley nodded.

"But did he tell Andy, too?" I bit my lip, hoping that Dave hadn't said a thing about it to Andy.

"As far as I know, he didn't. Do you want him to know?"

"No! No, please, no," I said quickly.

Ashley looked around with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, okay?"

"Sorry, Ash, I'm just a little nervous…"

He smirked. "Clearly! But, I swear things will work out!"

"Yeah, he acts like I don't exist… This is so gonna work out," I said sarcastically.

…

I decided to leave half way through seventh period. I just wanted the day to be over and go to the concert already. I rushed across campus to get to the parking lot. It was just on the other side of the lockers. To my surprise, Andy was heading toward his locker. I slowed down as he approached a paper covered locker. On the papers, people had written "fag", "emo", "go die!", and other things of that sort and taped it all to his locker.

Andy rolled his eyes and ripped them off his locker, and letting out a hard sigh as he tossed it in the trash.

"People are stupid," I said as I passed by him.

"I know…" was all he said.

…

A/N: Okay so this is my quick disclaimer. I clearly don't own any of the members of Black Veil Brides, or any other band members that are used in this story, or any of the songs. I do own my original characters (the few that there are) and any fictional bands that exist in here. Please Review! I love reviews! Oh, and I swear Andy will be in it more! I'm just trying to get it started!


	3. Chapter 3: I Like That Name

Chapter 3

I like that name…

I took on last look at my BVB poster, grabbed my phone, bolted out of my room and headed straight for the front door. David stood there impatiently tapping his foot.

"Okay so what do you think?" I took a step back so Dave could admire my outfit.

I had on my shredded jeans, combat boots, and a ripped apart t-shirt with a lace tank top under it.

"Um, you look nice?" David said, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Thank you! Now let's go!" I tore open the door and ran for Dave's car.

"Finally!" Dave exclaimed.

…

David wanted to get there early so that we could get good spots in front of the stage since it was all Pit. Luckily, we did get there at the right time and we got a spot right in front of the center of the stage.

The crowd slowly packed in around us. By the time the show was about to start, the venue was packed wall to wall. I jumped up and down impatiently knowing there were only a few more minutes 'til show time.

A few guitar chords came from the speakers.

"That usually means they're about to come out!" Dave explained.

I nodded although I had already known it.

The intro to 'Knives and Pens' played and the band entered the stage; Andy ran to the center, so he was standing right above and in front of me.

"How the fuck is everyone!" Andy paused as the crowd went wild. "Well, we're the Black Veil Brides and this is Knives and Pens!"

Andy's eyes scanned the crowd as he sang. His gaze finally fell on me for a few moments and he bolted across the stage.

…

Andy picked up his water bottle, took a drink, and then tossed it back on the stage floor.

"Okay, so we've got one song left to do and we're gonna let someone pick it and help us sing it! So who wants to be the lucky person?" David grabbed my arm and shoved it up in the air. Andy looked over the crowd, a thoughtful look coming across his face. "Um, how about… You!" He pointed straight at me. I looked around at all the people, not sure if it was just my imagination. He looked down at me. "Yes, I mean you!" he repeated.

Ashley pushed his bass to the side and pulled me up on stage. He winked and gestured me in Andy's direction. I slowly approached Andy.

He put his arm around me and asked, "So, what's your name?"

He held up the mic so everyone could hear me. "Um, Valary," I said nervously.

"I like that name! The girl I'm in love with has that exact same name," he laughed.

He waited for me to say something. "Oh, um, the guy I'm in love with is named Andy, too," I stated, not sure if he got what I meant.

He smiled and his eyes lit up. "So, what song are we gonna sing?"

"Uh, Sweet Blasphemy?"

"Good choice!" Andy motioned for the band to play.

Andy sang the first verse and then tossed the mic to me for the chorus. I froze for a moment, not sure what to do, like the words completely escaped me. But then he put his arm around me and all my fears disappeared. I gave the mic back to him for the next verse and he gave it to me for the chorus, and so on 'til the song ended. Then he pulled me into a gentle embrace and kissed me in front of the whole crowd.

He pulled back and picked up his mic. "We are the outcasts. We are the fallen angels. We are the Black Veil Brides! Good night, everyone!"

He pulled me off stage with him and the rest of the guys followed. They had a quick signing after and then Andy offered to give me a ride home. He was completely silent the whole time, the radio being the only sound in the car.

…

I only lived about 20 minutes from venue so the awkward silence didn't last for too long. When we finally got to my house, he parked in front and I asked if he'd like to come in.

"Sure," he mumbled.

I lead him in the front door and called, "Hey, mom, I'm home!"

My mom poked her head out of the kitchen. "Oh, you're home early. And you brought Andy!"

"Hi, Mrs. Evans," he said, trying to be polite.

My mom's eyes widened. "Oh my, Andy, you've grown! Although, I guess I haven't seen you in quite a few years."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, mom, we're gonna go out back."

I headed for the back door, flipping on the outdoor lights as I pulled open the sliding glass door.

I sat down on the large roots of the oak tree in the center of my backyard and Andy sat across from me. He nervously messed with his hair and stayed silent.

I let out a hard sigh. "Andy, I'm sorry…"

He looked around, completely clueless. "For what?"

"For everything… I know I completely betrayed you freshman year. I just wanted so bad to be a part of the popular crowd and when they gave me the chance I had to take it. But I didn't know I was gonna have to leave you behind, I didn't know they'd make me spread rumors about you! And then once I was in, I didn't think I could leave. I wasn't sure you'd take me back. So, I stuck around until now and I took a leap of faith hoping that we could be friends again. You don't have to forgive me. You actually have every reason to hate me, but I just want you to know I'm sorry…" I had tears in my eyes and I was trying so hard not to let them fall. My voice cracked several times, too.

Andy let out was sounded like something between a laugh and a sigh and a smile crept across his face. "I was never mad. I never hated you. I forgave you the second you did it. I just was a little skeptical when you came back. I thought they might be trying to put you up to something again, but then I heard you talking with Ashley and David gave me a little hint. I was kinda just afraid of rejection…"

I couldn't help but smile. It must have looked strange to him because I was smiling and crying at the same time. "So we were both afraid of rejection?"

He cupped my face in his hands and whispered, "You know I hate to see you cry."

"So, are we friends, more than friends, or something?" I asked nervously.

"How does 'more than friends' sound." He leaned forward and kissed me.

My heart skipped a beat when we were rudely interrupted by Dave.

"Hey, Val! Mom wants to know if you guys are hungry… Oh shit… sorry," David said, scratching his head and turning around.

"Sure, we'll be inside in a second…" I replied, waving Dave away.

David scurried back into the house leaving Andy and I alone again.

"So, um, I guess we should go inside?" I said nervously, knowing my cheeks were burning bright red.

He pulled me in for one more kiss and then said, "Yeah, I guess."

He helped me up and we headed for the door. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and it said:

New message from, Ashley Purdy: Admit it. I was right! Things did work out! Admit it… Say it. Right now. 'Ash was right!'"

I laughed and Andy raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. I held up my phone so that he could see the text. Andy simply shrugged his shoulders pretending to not know what Ashley was talking about.

So, I texted Ashley back: Ashley Purdy was right… But I showed your text to Andy and he pretended to be clueless!

…

Andy came over the next day and we spent all day listening to the giant stacks of CDs that had been on my dresser.

Andy laid spread out on the floor and I sat on my bed. I offered to let him sit on my bed too but he liked the feeling of the carpet for some reason. We were blasting my City of Evil (Avenged Sevenfold) CD at the moment and it was on Seize the Day.

Andy rolled over on his stomach and stared at my poster covered walls. He started naming my posters aloud, "Avenged Sevenfold, Rise Against, Hollywood Undead, Bullet for My Valentine, Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance, Asking Alexandria, Blood on the Dance Floor, Jeffree Star, Disturbed, Slipknot, System of a Down, and… Black Veil Brides…" His eyes reverted back to my BOTDF and Jeffree Star posters. "Um, let's see, all metal and rock and then electronic?"

"Hell yeah! I love them!" I said, getting up to change the CD.

"They're cool guys, I'll give them that," he stated.

I spun in a complete circle so that I was facing him again. "W-wait… Are you saying that you've met them?"

"Yeah? Er, Jayy and Dahvie, yes. I played a show with them a few months back. But Jeffree, no."

I let out a groan of frustration. "No fair!"

I popped We Stitch These Wounds into the player and fell back onto my bed. The first track, "The Outcasts (Call to Arms)", played and Andy said every word from it.

He rolled over again so he was lying on his back. I looked over the edge of my bed at him. "I hate my carpet. That can't be very comfortable," I stated. "You sure you don't wanna come up here?" I patted the spot next to me, hoping he'd take it.

He looked thoughtfully around the room. "Uh, okay." He pushed himself off the ground and plopped down on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, um, by the way…" I felt my cheeks burn bright red and the words I was looking for became harder to find. "Thanks for bringing me up on stage with you last night. It was a lot of fun…" Andy simply nodded and I continued, "But, don't you think you should picked one of your fans, not that I'm not a fan or anything, but, I mean, like a fan you didn't know?"

A smile crept across his face. "What do you mean? I picked a fan I didn't know. I picked someone who I hadn't talked to in quite a few years. Wouldn't you consider that someone I didn't know? 'Cuz I was pretty sure I didn't know her anymore… But then she ended up being the same girl I used to know…" He paused and looked into my greenish-gold eyes. "I missed you…"

I gazed back at him, trying to find the right words to say. I took a deep breath, "I missed you too… I-I wish I'd never left you, left our friends. I thought it'd be so much more fun to be part of 'their' crowd… But it wasn't… They're all complete fakes! Claire's the only one that made it bearable, everyone else just gave me hell, especially that cheer captain, Sarah. I just want this year to end… Just two month left of senior year and then I'm done… I… I'm not sure what I'm gonna do though… I haven't decided… All I know is I want to get the hell outta here."

Andy nervously played with his hair. "I've always known what I was gonna do…"

I cut him off, remembering one of our childhood memories. "Become Batman?"

He laughed. "Um, that's my other option but I'm gonna be a rock star! Black Veil Brides, that's my future. We're gonna make it big and change the world!"

I took his hands in mine and looked into his eyes. "I'm sure you will and I'll be behind you the whole time."

"I always knew you'd come back," he whispered.

He leaned in and kissed me gently. He pulled back.

"Just think, two months and then we leave, no more stupid small town. L.A. sounds pretty good right now, doesn't it?" I whispered.

His eyes told me he had something to tell me but he just couldn't. "Yeah, L.A. sounds great…"

…

A/N: Okay so this is my quick disclaimer. I clearly don't own any of the members of Black Veil Brides, or any other band members that are used in this story, or any of the songs. I do own my original characters (the few that there are) and any fictional bands that exist in here. Please Review! I love reviews! Oh, and it takes me a while to get started… I'm sorry! But at least their together now!


	4. Chapter 4: What He Didn't Say

Chapter 4

What he didn't say

My life now felt more like a dream than anything. I'd never been this happy before. Maybe this was to make up for those four years of living in hell. But if it was then did that mean this too would come to an end? Please, dear god, tell me it won't! Andy's just so sweet and he means the world to me. I don't want this to end, but all good things have to come to an end, right? I'm just afraid that this is too good to be true. That there's something I don't know that's going to take my happiness away. But, as Avenged Sevenfold puts it in their song, Save Me, "They say that all beauty must die, I say it just moves on." Then will my happiness just move on? I guess I should just stop worrying and cherish the moment, right? Just one month left¸ then we're off to L.A.

Andy was acting different today, he was… he was more romantic… He held me tighter, he kissed me more passionately, and whispered sweet nothings continuously all day. Don't get me wrong though, I like him being like this, but I can't stop feeling like something is wrong.

We sat in the empty quad, watching Jake and CC being random, as Ashley leaned against the tree and I sat in Andy's lap.

Jake reached over and grabbed CC's piece of pizza and ran off toward the opposite side of the quad.

"What the fuck man!" CC yelled running after Jake just seconds later.

"Get 'em Chuppy!" Andy cheered.

Ashley and I simply laughed, trying not to get involved.

"Hmm… I can't wait to move to L.A." I sighed and pressed my cheek into Andy's chest.

Ash and Andy both looked at each other. Ash frowned and Andy looked around nervously.

"Are you not telling me something?" I asked, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"No." he said quickly not meeting my gaze.

I tried to let it go. He's not keeping anything from me. He wouldn't.

…

It still bothered me for the rest of the day, especially all during Econ. I buried my face in my arms but I felt a tap on my back. I picked my head up with a loud groan and turned around to face Ash.

"Don't worry so much!" Ash shot me a reassuring smile.

I tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Don't worry so much!" He repeated himself.

I simply turned back around. I was greeted by a paper air plane that glided onto my desk. On one of the wings was written "Fucking Paper Airplane". And as I unfolded it, I realized it was a note from Andy.

It was short and straight to the point. It read: "Ditch 7th period. I have something to tell you."

I grabbed a sharpie out of my backpack and wrote in huge letters "Now can I worry?". I crumpled it up and tossed it behind me for Ash to see.

I could hear the unfolding of paper, a slight pause, and then scribbling. A ball of paper flew over my shoulder and landed in the middle of my desk. I nervously unfolded it. Ash had written, "No you can't worry now. I know what he's going to say."

Again I scribbled in my black Sharpie, taking up most of the page "Mind telling me? I hate surprises." Tossing it over my shoulder, almost instantly I heard an "Ow!". I turned around to see Ashley rubbing his eye.

"Thanks for hitting me in the eye!" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry…"

"Well, I'm too lazy to write so I'll just say it." He said after unfolding it and reading. "Um, I would've told you, _but_ you decided to hit me with a paper so looks like you have to wait." He winked, know he was torturing me by not telling me.

I let out a hard sigh. I'm an incredibly impatient person. I don't think I can wait another half hour to find out what Andy had to tell me. I bit my lip and slammed my head down on Ash's desk.

"Um, Val? Are you okay?"

I kind of grunted in an attempt to say "yeah." I didn't bother to lift my head on Ashley's desk until the bell rang. He poked me with his pen.

"Pssssst, Val… The bell just rang."

I slowly lifted my head up and groaned. I was dreading this moment, ditching seventh period to find out what Andy had to tell me. It can't be bad right? Maybe it's good… Or maybe he's breaking up with me… Why was he acting so strange lately? Like, 'dreading' this moment.

I stuffed my binder in my back pack as Andy stood up and came over to my desk. He helped me up, and took my hand leading me out of the class room. We bypassed our lockers. Well, more like he did. I was simply following him, trailing a step or two behind him, because I had no idea where we were going. I figured it out after passing the entrance to the gym. He was heading for the quad, for the tree we always sit under. Our names were carved into that tree, actually. It wasn't very big but if you were looking for it you could see it.

I dropped my backpack and sat down. Andy sat next to me, with his back against the tree trunk. He gently pulled me into his lap and we sat there in silence for about five minutes. I pressed my ear to his chest listening to his soft heartbeat.

_Ba-dum… Ba-dum… Ba-dum… Ba-dum…_

Andy broke the silence. "So I've been meaning to tell you…"

He paused and I looked up at him, worried of what he was about to say.

"Um, well, we got on a tour this summer…" he continued.

"Ohmigod! That's great!" I squealed.

"But the thing is… Um, well it's starting early this year. The first show's in a week and in California…"

I stayed silent, not sure what he was trying to say.

"We're leaving tonight… that's the only way we're going to make it in time…"

I continued to stay silent.

Someone had once told me the silent rules of dating a band member. A few of which included: Don't go to their band practice, unless invited; don't go on tour with them; save any fights for after shows; don't ask any of their band members for relationship advice; don't be clingy or get jealous when fans interact with them; and don't continuously ask them when their coming home from tour.

I followed the rules. Half the time it just made me really distant from him, but I didn't want to mess everything up.

I wanted to ask him so many things. What about the rest of the year? What about graduation? What about our plans to move to L.A? And most of all, although never in a million years would I actually ask him… What about me? I left everything for him… He's all I have left…

"I know what you're thinking…" he said, with a slight smirk on his face. "'What about moving to L.A.?' Well, it starts in Northern California and then ends in Southern California in the beginning of August. And I'll stay in L.A. then we can live there together… Stay and graduate okay? It's less than a month… You can do it okay? And then we'll live our dream, leave for L.A. Everything will be okay… I'll be famous… I'll be a rockstar, just for you…"

"Okay, baby…" I said softly and buried my face in his chest.

There was so much I wanted to say, but I just couldn't. Don't leave me! But this was his chance of a lifetime! I can't take that away from him. That'd be too selfish of me. I don't want to be left alone… I'd have no one left here. I already feel lost. Don't go… Don't go…

We sat there in complete silence for the rest of the period. There was a soft breeze that rustled the tree leaves every once in a while but that was the only sound that could be heard…

…

Our goodbye was short and sweet… There was a hug and a short kiss… and a "goodbye, Valary" followed by a "goodbye Andy" and a short "I love you"…

…

A/N: Okay so this is my quick disclaimer. I clearly don't own any of the members of Black Veil Brides, or any other band members that are used in this story, or any of the songs. I do own my original characters (the few that there are) and any fictional bands that exist in here. Please Review! I love reviews! God damn it! And they just got together too! Fuck touring! (Just kidding! I freaking love tours!)


	5. Chapter 5: It's See You Later

Chapter 5

It's 'See you later', not 'Goodbye'

I barely made it home before crying my eyes out. I slammed my car door shut and rushed to the front door. I tore opened the front door but I didn't quite make it past the entryway before I leaned up against a wall and slid down it to the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed. I didn't want him to go. I heard the shuffling of footsteps approaching me. I didn't bother to pick my head up.

"Valary?" I heard my mother say, "What's wrong? What happened?"

I finally looked up at here and tried to tell her but no words came out.

"Did Andy break up with you?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Did someone say something to you?"

Again I shook my head.

"Then what happened?" She sat down next to me.

I looked her straight in the eyes, slowly got up, and walked down the hall to my room, slamming the door behind me, and falling face first into my bed.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by my mother's voice, "I'm here if you want to talk to me, dear."

I rolled over on my side, and curled into a ball, still sobbing…

Why did I have to say goodbye…?

…

I awoke to the ringing of my phone. It was still in my back pocket. I fumbled to get it out and then answered it without bothering to look who it was.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Val?" I knew that voice anywhere. It was Ash…

"Yeah?"

I looked around it my dark room. It had to be well after sunset.

"We're leaving in like a half hour and we're at Andy's house if you wanna see us off…" he trailed off for a moment but then continued, "Andy told me about your little goodbye… You can do better than that…"

"Okay, Ash…" I said softly and ended the call. I looked at the time on the top of my screen, 11:34.

I found my shoes next to my bed, although I never remembered taking them off, I quickly slipped them on and headed for the door, rushing down the hallway, and grabbing my car keys off the kitchen table. My mom was sitting at the table. It seemed a little late for her to still be up but she was.

"Where're you going this late at night?" she asked, looking so sleepy.

"Andy's leaving on tour tonight, Ash just called me."

"Oh, okay, be careful." She could barely keep her eyes open.

She was used to me leaving in the middle of the night. I always used to go out for parties and such in the middle of the night, or just to go visit my so-called friends. I hadn't left in months though, not since Andy.

I rushed outside. The cold night air hit me hard. It was May, why was it so cold? I wished I had grabbed a jacket, but I didn't have the time to go back. I hopped in my car and started the engine. I caught a quick glance of myself in the rear-view mirror. Holy fuck… I looked horrible…. My makeup was all over the place from crying and my hair was tangled. I spared a few moments to attempt to fix my makeup. I gave up. It wasn't getting any better.

I rushed to Andy's house. He lived 10 minutes away, I made it there in 5… Okay so I didn't quite obey some speed limits but…

When I got there, they were in the process of loading their belonging into a black van. I did a crappy job of parking but I really didn't care. I hopped out of my car and sprinted up the driveway. Andy was nowhere to be seen. Ash and CC were standing in the middle of the driveway, talking about something I couldn't hear. The second Ash saw me he opened his arms and I ran to him, hugging him, not wanting to let go.

"It's good you came," he whispered.

"Thanks for telling me to."

Tears started to form in my eyes. And then over flowed. Streaming down my face. Soaking Ashley's shirt.

Ash caught hold of my chin and forced me to look at him. He wiped some of my smeared makeup with his thumb.

"Valary," he said softly, "You gotta be strong, okay? For me? And for him especially. Be strong."

"I will," I whispered.

I buried my face in his shirt again. I didn't want to let go.

"Val?" Ash said, a bit louder than had been talking before.

I looked up at him and he motioned in the direction behind me. I let go of him and turned around. Andy was standing there staring at the ground. I went up to him, wrapped my arms around his thin waist, and rested my chin on his chest so I was staring up at him. He continued to stare mindlessly at the ground, well, technically me I guess.

"Andy?"

"Hmm?" He blinked a few times and then stared down at me.

"Have fun on tour baby…" I said softly.

…

A/N: Okay so this is my quick disclaimer. I clearly don't own any of the members of Black Veil Brides, or any other band members that are used in this story, or any of the songs. I do own my original characters (the few that there are) and any fictional bands that exist in here. Please Review! I love reviews! I'm really sorry this one's so short!


	6. Chapter 6: The Not So Glamorous Life

Chapter 6

The Not So Glamorous Life

High school life after Andy left wasn't the most pleasant experience ever. What I hadn't known was Andy and the guys were actually protecting me from the bullies in our school. They never gave us much trouble because they probably knew that Andy and everyone could beat the living shit out of them. But the day after they left, high school became a living hell for me. I got pushed around, yelled at, and even beaten up quite a few times, and not only by girls either, by guys too. Luckily, it only lasted a month, and by the end of that month I had gotten fairly good at fighting back.

I told my parents that I was moving to L.A. the night after graduation. They weren't very happy about it, my mom was almost okay with it but my dad flipped out on me. He even threatened to disown me. I avoided him for the next day. Luckily my brother was home for the summer already. He told me he had a special graduation present for me and handed me an envelope. I opened it and in it was a one way ticket to L.A., but it was for midnight that night. I packed up my things and Jon took me to the airport. He took a 'road trip' with his friends to California to drop off my car for me. When he got there he told me that my parents were in the process of disowning legally disowning me. I guess it really didn't matter too much, I was already 18.

Andy and I rented a little 2 room apartment in Hollywood. Black Veil Brides already had their 'We Stitch These Wounds' album out before we moved here so they toured for that album. They finished Warped, and then did another 2 US tours and then recorded a new album called, "Set The World On Fire".

Within the first few days of moving there, I had gotten a job at a little hair salon down the street from our apartment. Yeah, I didn't have a hair styling license but they hired my anyway. I didn't make too much, but it was enough to cover the month's rent and such.

Andy called me whenever he could, either after I got out of work or during my lunch break. I skyped with him at least once a week, too. And again with that list I've always talked about, one of the things on there is: don't pester them on when they are going to be home. So I never really asked Andy when he would be home, or how long he would be home for. We kind of just cherished the call or cherished the time he was home.

One day, he called me during my lunch break and I sat outside, behind the salon, and talked to him, and we ended up singing 'Sweet Blasphemy' together for no reason at all. After the call ended, one of my co-workers, an older woman named Evelyn, approached me and told me that she positively loved my voice. I thanked her and was about to go back to work but she stopped me and told me that her nephew was starting a band and they were looking for a singer. She said she could tell him about me, if I didn't mind. So I let her, and somehow I ended up being the lead singer of this band. With me, they had all positions filled, two guitarists, a bassist, who was Evelyn's nephew, and a drummer. They didn't quite have a band name yet either. I suggested the name "Shatter Me", which had an interesting story behind it, for me at least. So we ended up going with the name 'Shatter Me'. We had six or so songs written and we played a few shows in the L.A, area and we ended up with a record deal. We became moderately successful. I never really told Andy about it, though, I didn't want him to have to worry about me. I just wanted him to focus on his success.

After their US tours, Black Veil Brides ended up doing a headlining European tour while my band finished another US tour. We both ended up on Warped again for the summer. When I told him the great news, I asked him what stage they were playing on and Andy said the main stage and then asked me what stage I was playing on the main stage too. It surprised him because he never really knew how successful my band had gotten in almost a year.

So we started Warped in Irvine, CA, in the middle of June. My band's set was almost always right before Black Veil Brides set at every show.

By the time we had made it to Omaha, Nebraska, practically ¾ of the way done with warped, Bryan Stars, an interviewer for Youtube, had scheduled interview with both my band and Andy's.

My interview was first, and in the interview with me were our bassist, Nate, and one of our guitarists, Kristy. Bryan Stars had already set up for our interview by the time we got there and, god, was that boy sunburned!

He greeted us and asked us if we were ready to start and we all answered yeah. He picked up his microphone and signaled for his friend to start filming.

"Hi, I'm Bryan Stars and I'm here at Warped with Shatter Me. Would you guys mind introducing yourselves for the fans who might not know you guys?" He passed the mic around and we all introduced ourselves.

He pulled a stack of papers out of his back pocket. "So, um, because I've never interviewed you guys before and you guys are kinda new, I'm gonna ask some of the serious questions first," he said as he shuffled through his papers.

We all nodded and I nervously waited for the first question, knowing that I was going to have to answer it because Kristy and Nate had told me beforehand that they didn't like talking in interviews.

"Umm here we go… So um a lot of your lyrics revolve around the 'it's okay to be different' and 'don't let anyone bring you down' themes. You want to expand a little on that."

There was a second of silence were Nate and Kristy both looked at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Well, um, Freshman year of high school I just wanted so bad to fit in with everyone else, and I actually became part of the popular crowd, and by senior year I realized it wasn't all that it was cramped up to be. Actually, it fucking sucks. Like no joke, be who you wanna be. Yeah I know, that's the Barbie motto, but I'm serious, don't be the person that everyone else wants you to be, be that person you want to be and don't let anyone bring you down or crush your dreams." I said. At first, I had no confidence in what I was saying and my voice was shaking but by the end, I felt like I was on top of the world.

Bryan looked at me strangely. "Wait you were part of the popular crowd? I just can't see it."

I laughed slightly as I noticed Andy was approaching our interview site. "Well I was, and then like a while into senior year I realized I just wanted to be myself. But I realized it because of a guy." I looked away from the camera and looked at Andy who was standing behind the cameraman. "I threw my popularity away for him. He was an outcast, you see, and everyone used to bully the hell out of him. But I'd always been in love with him and one day I just threw it all away for him." I smiled at Andy who smiled back.

Bryan looked thoughtfully up at the sky. "So if you think about it, you're kinda like a fallen angel…"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess?"

"Who is this guy anyway? Are you guys still together?" Bryan asked.

I motioned for Andy to come and stand next to me. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him, and then turned back to the camera. "Yeah, we're still together."

"Holy fuck! You never told us Andy fucking Biersack is your boyfriend!" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah, she did… Quite a few times," Kristy retorted.

"So now, Andy Biersack, from Black Veil Brides, has joined our interview!" Bryan laughed. "Anyway, on to the next question, um, where does your band name come from?"

Again Nate and Kristy looked at me for the answer.

I let out a sigh. "Well okay, long story short. Andy left for Warped last year and I still had a month of school left and I was kinda a loner. Everyone took that as an opportunity to beat the living shit outta me. Like it wasn't just the girls either, the guys were in on it too. But for the record, I'm a pretty good fighter now from it. Any way so yeah, after like the first week of Andy being gone, I would literally get chased around the school and if I didn't get out fast enough or find a place to hide I would get beaten up. So yeah, one of the days I was running and I accidently took a wrong turn and I got cornered by a brick wall. I was completely surrounded and there was no way out. So I'm all like 'Okay, fuck it! Take your best shot! Fucking shatter me!' And that wasn't my best idea ever, cuz that just made them even madder and some guy punched me in the mouth then another guy slammed my head into the wall. And I kinda fell and some guy who was wearing steal-toe boots kicked me in the ribs multiple times. So I ended up with a busted lip, a concussion, and 2 broken ribs. Moral of the story, don't tell people to shatter you, cuz they might actually try to..."

I looked up at Andy, there was a fire in his eye that told me he was ready to murder someone. He let go of my hand and clenched his fists. "Why didn't you ever tell me about that?" he said through his teeth.

"Can you pause the interview for a second?" I asked Bryan. He nodded. I turned back to Andy and took his hands in mine. "I didn't want to worry you, baby…"

The fire in his eyes grew. "Worry? Are you fucking kidding me?"

I cut him off before he could say anymore. "It's not like you could have helped me, Andrew!" He winced at the use of his name. "What could you have possibly done? It's not like you could've come back from tour or anything!"

"But that doesn't mean you don't tell me about it!" he raised his voice slightly.

I placed a hand on his broad chest and looked up at him. "Baby, can we please talk about this later? I am in the middle of an interview…" I said that trying to hide the pain in my voice, but I failed miserably.

He simply nodded but couldn't look me in the eyes.

I turned around, put a fake smile on, hoping it was believable and finished the interview.

The rest of the interview was simple. Bryan asked his random questions that people loved so much like the "If you were a porn star, what would your porn star name be?" and "What's your soul animal?" and such. We finished with a "make the craziest face you can" and then we were off.

I told Andy I'd talk to him after our shows were over. I kissed him goodbye and walked away with my band. He still had an interview with Bryan and with Matt Good, from D.R.U.G.S.

It didn't seem like our bus was so far away but now it felt like miles.

The wind was picking up slightly making the heat a little more bearable.

Kristy whipped her long black hair out of her face and asked me, "How come you never told, Andy about it? I mean seriously."

I let out a loud sigh. "I'm serious. I didn't want him to worry. He cares so much, I just didn't know what he would've done if I told him. He always got so much hate from like everyone. I'm not kidding; he was just like the outcast of the outcasts. What people did to me was just like a tiny, tiny decimal percent of what people had done to him throughout his life. Actually we were best friends until freshmen year and then I betrayed him just so I could fit in. They made me spread so many horrible rumors about him. I felt so bad. But he took me back. He let everything go, never held a grudge or anything. So I never wanted to make him worry about me. It was my attempt at trying to make it up to him…"

Nate stopped walking, so Kristy and I did to. He outstretched his arms and I hugged him. Kristy joined in our hug too. We stayed like that for what felt like forever. Nate finally let go and said that we should probably get going because our set was in less than an hour.

We hurried back to the bus and the second we got in there Nate collapse on the couch and I tore off my shirt and tossed it on the floor. I had a purple, blue, and black bikini top underneath so I planned on playing the set in my bikini top and shorts; it was much too hot for a shirt. I checked my makeup and ruffled my hair and then called through the bus, "Hey guys! We're gonna head to the stage in a few minutes, but I gotta make an announcement really quick so get you're butts in here!"

Nate let out a groan and sat up. Kristy came out of nowhere and made a flying leap on the couch next to Nate. The rest of our band, Aaron, our drummer, and Shane, our other guitarist, filed out of the bunk area. They sat down in front of me, all of them looking around at each other. I pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to Kellin Quinn, singer from Sleeping With Sirens, who was also playing Warped, asking if we could cover a song of theirs in tonight's set.

I didn't bother to wait for an answer and decided it was a go. Kellin was a friend of mine, so of course he'd say yes. I'd explain to him later why I wanted to.

"So, um, I hope you guys don't mind but I'm gonna change today's setlist!" I announced. I couldn't help but smile when I saw their facial expressions. It was shocked and horrified. "Don't worry," I added, "It's I'm just switching a song out for a cover!"

Again, their eyes were huge. I guess that didn't make it any better.

"What cover?" Shane asked.

"Don't worry! It's just 'All My Heart' by Sleeping With Sirens."

There was an audible sigh of relief from everyone.

I laughed at their now relaxed faces. "So, yeah, it's gonna be 'All My Heart' instead of the last song… I can't remember what the last song of the set was but you guys get the point. Everyone knows the song, right? I think we've practiced it before."

They all nodded and my phone vibrated. It was a text from Kellin: "Yeah sure! I can't wait to see this!"

"Okay, that was Kellin. The song's a go! So, Shane, Kristy, go grab you acoustics! You're gonna need them today and then lets head for the stage."

…

I was bouncing up and down backstage. The band that was playing was in the middle of their last song. Just like 2 more minutes and then the 10 minute break and then we were on. Luckily the time flew. We had a minute 'til we went on and I was still bouncing. Okay, so I'm a little too hyped for this show... Not my fault.

I felt hands fall on my shoulders to stop me from bouncing. I turned around and it was Andy.

He was smiling. All the anger from earlier seemed to have disappeared.

"You seem nervous," he whispered in my ear.

I laughed, and said, "You're staying for my set, yeah?"

He nodded.

Kristy pulled on my arm, saying that we were going on right now. I headed for the stage, and then stopped, whipping around to face Andy again. My mind had gone blank.

"What city are we in?" I asked frantically.

"Omaha, Nebraska!"

He tossed me my mic and I ran for the center of the stage.

I looked around and admired the crowd that had gathered to watch us play.

"Omaha, Nebraska! How the hell are you people?" I yelled into my mic.

The crowd cheered.

"Is it hot enough for you guys?" I said laughing.

This time the crowd kind of groaned.

I continued. "Well, we're Shatter Me! And we're here to fuck shit up!"

I love the feeling of being on stage. The thrill, the rush, and the crowd. I love all of it. Oh and the haters too.

…

We had a six song set today, so we played our normal five songs, and then the last one was going to be 'All My Heart'.

"Okay, so we're gonna have…" I was interrupted mid-sentence by a water bottle being thrown at me from someone in the crowd. It came near enough to me to catch though, so I did.

"Thanks for the water, bitch!" I said into my mic as I unscrewed the cap and took a drink.

That 'water' didn't taste right, I swallowed it but it burned my throat.

I coughed a few times, screwed the top back on and said, "I don't know what that was, but it wasn't water… You can have it back!" I threw it back into the crowd in the direction it came from.

"Any way, there's gonna be a little change of pace, right now," I said, buying Kristy and Shane a few moments go get their acoustic guitars and Nate to put his bass down for an electric guitar, "Instead of playing our normal set, we gonna play a song by some good friends of ours, Sleeping With Sirens!"

The crowd went wild at the mention of SWS.

I looked around to make sure Shane, Kristy, and Nate were ready. Luckily they were.

"This song is 'All My Heart' by Sleeping with Sirens…" I turned to face Andy, who was still standing on side of the stage, now surrounded by his band, "Andy baby, this song's for you…"

His eyes lit up and the crowd made an "Awwwww" noise.

Shane and Kristy came in with the intro…

"There's so many things that I could say

But I'm sure it would come out all wrong

You've got something that I can't explain

Still I try and try and let you know

The first summer we spent, one will never forget

Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess

That we thought was what made us

Ain't it funny now, we can see

We're who we're meant to be

You still have all of my

You still have all of my

You still have all my heart

There's too many times I have to say

I could have been better and stronger for you and me

You always make me feel okay

Those late summers we spend stay up talking all night

I'd ask, "You think we'd ever make it?"

You say, "I'm sure, if it's right."

Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be

Hope you always believe

You still have all of my

You still have all of my

You still have all my heart

You still have all of my

You still have all of my

You still have all of heart

Let them talk and talk and talk

Let them say what they want

We will laugh at the thought; they don't know what we got

Every year that goes by, a year older we are

You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart

We'll talk and talk and talk

How crazy is it

Someone could waste their whole life helplessly

Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me

(For a love)

You still have all of my

You still have all of my

You still have all my heart

You still have all of my

You still have all of my

You still have all of my heart

You still have all of my

You still have all of my

You still have all of my heart."

I had tears in my eyes by the end of the song. I took a quick breath, about to say our goodbye and end our set. Kristy had disappeared for a moment and was now back on stage, dragging Andy behind her. She left him next to me and then went back to her spot.

He pulled me into a hug. Suddenly the crowd started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!". So we did. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. He whispered, "I love you", in my ear.

"Love you too."

I turned to the crowd, but Andy kept an arm around my waist. "Omaha! We were Shatter Me! You guys were amazing! Stay that way!"

I walked off stage with Andy and my band. Black Veil Brides were playing after us, but there was still the quick ten minute break before their set.

"Holy fuck!" Ash yelled, "Why didn't you ever say your band was good!"

I couldn't help but laugh, and I really didn't know why he was yelling. I was right in front of him.

CC joined in too. "Yeah, Val! You coulda said something!"

"Yeah, because I'm so gonna say, 'hey, you guys should listen to my band cuz we're kinda amazing!'" I said sarcastically. "And besides! We've had the stage before you guys almost every date this whole tour! Is this really the first time you guys saw us?"

"Actually," Ash said, as he threw his bass strap over his head, "that's exactly what you were supposed to say!"

Then CC added, "No! We've seen your set before!" His voice lowered, "Okay… Maybe we haven't…"

I just shook my head.

I was starting to feel a little light headed and off balance. Someone bumped me and I felt myself falling forward and the ground coming closer. Someone caught my arm before I could fall and pulled me back up.

"Woah, where're you going?" Ash said as he pulled me up.

"Sorry," I said softly.

"Not your fault at all." He looked a little confused as to why I was apologizing.

Arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a chin rested on my shoulder.

"You're amazing," Andy whispered.

"Look who's talking…" was all I could manage to get out.

A smile crept across his face. "Stay for our set, yeah?"

He didn't even wait for an answer. He picked up his mic, gave me a quick kiss, and then started to run out on stage but stopped after a few steps. He started to turn around but I already knew what he was going to say.

"Omaha, Nebraska!" I attempted to yell over the crowd.

I think he heard me. He nodded and continued running to the center of the stage. The rest of the guys followed him.

"Omaha! Are you guys ready to rock?" Andy yelled.

The crowd went insane! He looked so happy! I loved to see him like this.

…

I stayed for their whole set, but I kept feeling sicker and sicker with each song. I ended up clinging to one of the rails for support. I don't know if it was the sun and the heat or what but I felt light headed, woozy, and weak. I couldn't really see straight either… It looked the whole stage was swaying.

My phone vibrated in the middle of their second to last song. It was a text from Kellin.

It read: Congrats on not massacring our song! I'm kidding! You guys did a great job, and you sounded amazing! Andy better have loved it!

I swear the words of the text looked like they were moving, but I put my phone back in my pocket. I'd respond later.

They're second to last song ended.

"Hey Val, come out here!" Andy called, looking in my direction.

I slowly walked out to where Andy was. He put an arm around my waist and said, "For those that don't know, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Valary Evans! She's also the singer for Shatter Me. And we're gonna be singing 'Sweet Blasphemy'!"

I smiled at the memory. Andy and I sang Sweet Blasphemy together on stage the night he first asked me out.

Ash handed me a mic and then the intro to the song started.

Andy let go of my waist and bounced around the stage.

I felt even more lightheaded now, I could barely stand. Luckily, Andy's mic stand was right in front of me. I put my mic on it and held on to the stand for dear life.

I waited for Andy to finish the first verse and I came in with the chorus. During the second verse, my vision went completely blurry; the crowd became a blob of colors.

"That I won't believe…" My voice started to fade. My knees gave out. My hands slipped from the mic stand. The ground came closer and closer. Oh, hello, ground…

...

A/N: Okay so this is my quick disclaimer. I clearly don't own any of the members of Black Veil Brides, or any other band members that are used in this story, or any of the songs. I do own my original characters (the few that there are) and any fictional bands that exist in here. Please Review! I think we all just learned a very valuable lesson, don't drink shit people throw at you!

Oh and I don't own Bryan Stars either! I freaking love that guy though!


	7. Chapter 7: The Sky Is Crying

Chapter 7

The Sky Is Crying

I awoke to a splitting headache and an incredibly loud bus.

I kept my eyes closed even though I was awake just because I wanted to hear what was going on.

"Dude! Did you guys see Ash's face?" CC yelled.

"Shut the hell up, Chuppy! You're gonna wake Val up!" Andy whispered, well kinda a loud whisper.

I slowly opened my eyes see bright blue eyes staring down at me.

"I'm awake," I said as I pushed myself up Andy's lap.

I attempted to stand up. Andy already had his hand out, ready to catch me. Woah… Wave of light-headedness… I felt myself sway… And then the ground came closer.

"Timber!" CC yelled.

"Woah! Where're you going baby?" Andy caught me by my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Shut up, C…" I said softly.

Those gorgeous blue eyes were staring at me again. "How're you feeling?"

I let out a hard sigh. "My head is killing me… I can't see straight… What the hell is wrong with me…?"

Andy kissed my forehead.

"It was that fucking water bottle!" Ash called from somewhere in the bus.

I was kinda confused… More like, incredibly confused.

"You know that water bottle somebody threw at you; the water that wasn't water that you drank?" Ash sounded closer and closer with every word until he was finally standing over me. "See this is why you don't drink the shit that people throw at you."

"I was just trying to prove a point…" I said softly…

Okay, now that I think about it… It was kind of a stupid move… Why did I swallow it?

"Well, I hate to say it, but it was kinda a stupid move…" Ash said keeping a totally straight face. He then cracked a smile and said, "But I totally admire you for it!"

I couldn't help but smile too.

"If it makes you feel any better," Andy said as he stoked my hair, "A while back, someone threw a sandwich at me while I was on stage, and I caught it and took a bite out of it. Shit, that thing was disgusting…" He winced and stuck his tongue out at the thought of it.

I laughed. I could just see it happening. Oh god, my boyfriend is an idiot… Well, so am I… I guess that's why we go so good together…

"I think we're idiots, baby," I said as I buried my face in Andy's chest.

"I don't think we are…"

I looked up at him, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not.

He continued. "I know we're idiots…"

I laughed softly.

"So, um, the show tomorrow is pretty close to home…" He moved his hair out of his face so he could actually see me. "And then we have like 2 days off," he continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to go see your parents? I was planning on going home, and I figured you'd come with me, but do you wanna go see your parents? I mean you haven't seen them since we moved…"

I sat up and moved out of Andy's lap, so that I was sitting next to him on the couch.

I stretched, avoiding the going home to my parents question and said, "Um, yeah, I'd love to go see your parents!"

He looked at me strangely like I didn't understand his question. "What about seeing your parents?"

I repeated myself. "I'd love to go see your parents."

What was I supposed to tell him? Oh yeah, seeing my parents would be a really bad idea because they kind of disowned me… I never told him about that and seeing that he still hasn't brought up the interview from earlier… I wonder if he's still mad about that… I hope the song made up for it… I really feel bad for not telling him things but I just don't want to worry about me….

…

I felt much better by the next day. I actually had an interview before my set and of course they asked about me "collapsing on stage during Black Veil Brides set", they asked me what had happened, and I told them I didn't really know what happened. I didn't want to accuse the mysterious drink of anything because we were really just guessing that's what caused it and it was kind of my own fault for drinking it.

So Black Veil Brides and Shatter Me both played our sets and then stayed for the rest of the day to meet fans and such. Then when the last set was over, I left on the Black Veil Brides bus since they were all going to go home for the next day. I kind of feel bad for not spending my day off with my band but I think they understood. They were all from L.A. so I was the only one from around here.

We got dropped off at Andy's house around 11 that night.

We walked up the driveway to the front door of Andy's parent's house. Andy knocked on the door. It was fairly late, I wouldn't be surprised if his parents were already asleep.

The door suddenly opened slightly and then a moment later, it flew open.

"Andy!" Mrs. Biersack exclaimed, "Valary!"

"Hi, mom," Andy said as he hugged her.

She then turned to me and hugged me too. "Hi, Mrs. Biersack."

"Come in!" She beckoned us into the house.

We were then greeted by Mr. Biersack and we went through the same process of "hello's" and hugs.

"How have you guys been? How's the tour going?" Mr. Biersack asked.

We were still standing in the entry way.

Andy adjusted his shirt and then took my hand. "Tour's great! And we've been good," he said, answering for the both of us.

"For the most part," I added.

Mrs. Biersack's eyes widened. "Oh, we heard you collapsed onstage recently, Valary! Two days ago? What happened? Are you okay?" She look incredibly worried.

Andy smiled. "She was being stupid! That's what happened."

"Andrew! Be nice!" Mrs. Biersack lightly slapped him on his arm.

I let out a quick laugh. "No, he's right, it was a stupid move."

Andy and I gave them a shortened version of the story and we all laughed it out afterward.

"How long are you two here for?" Mr. Biersack asked.

Andy looked to me for an answer because he doesn't know his schedule. His tour manager, Jon, is always there to tell him what he's doing next and without Jon, he's completely lost.

"Umm, we leave tomorrow night," I answered.

Andy nodded in agreement, pretending he knew.

"Well, it's late, and we were just about to go to bed… I expect to hear all about the tour in the morning, okay?" Mrs. Biersack said.

She hugged us both goodnight and then walked into a different room.

"Goodnight, Andy," Mr. Biersack ruffled Andy's hair.

He then turned to me, "Night, Valary." I expected to have my hair ruffled like Andy, but instead I was hugged. He then walked in the same direction his wife had.

Andy took my hand and let me through the house, and outside to the patio. He sat down on the patio swing and pulled me on it with him. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his chest.

"I forgot to thank you for the song," he said softly.

"Welcome, baby…"

"Why so out of the blue though?" he asked.

I waited a few moments to answer. I stared up at the starry sky not wanting to admit the truth. The truth is I decided to sing 'All My Heart' for him for two reasons, so he wouldn't still be mad about what he found out in the interview, and because, well, it was like our song.

"Oh, I don't know," I lied, "I guess I just wanted to be spontaneous…"

He kissed the top of my head. "Well, I loved it, babe!"

"Sweet Blasphemy brought back some memories… Didn't it?" I said as I drew lazy circles on his chest with my finger.

"Yeah, while it lasted!" he joked.

"Ah shut up… I'm just saying… That song started us… and that song got me into a band…"

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," I tried to say in the middle of a yawn.

…

We spent the most of the next day with Andy's parents. I'd almost forgotten how nice they were since I hadn't seen them in so long. Why can't my parents be like his? Amy and Brock are understanding, encouraging, and everything a parent should be!

Around seven that night, Andy decided that we should go visit my parents, since he had been insisting on it all day long. He didn't take "No, it's okay." for an answer anymore. We walked in silence to my house. I lived 10 minutes away from Andy so those 10 minutes of silence were eating me alive… Should I tell him now or later that my parents disowned me…?

We finally got to my house and I came to a halt in my driveway… Fuck, I thought, David's not home… It's summer, where is he? Shouldn't he be home on summer vacation? Dave's car wasn't there so I was just guessing he wasn't home.

"Come on!" Andy said, taking my hand and practically pulling me to the door.

I let Andy knock on the door. I didn't feel like doing it.

Moments later my dad opened the door and glared at me.

"Hi, Daddy… I had a day off from tour so I thought I'd come and say hi…" I said softly staring at the ground.

"Who are you?" he growled.

I looked up at him, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Valary, you're only daughter…"

"I don't have a daughter. I only have one son," he said coldly.

I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling. I looked him straight in the face. "I just wanted to tell you, that your daughter is part of a fairly successful rock band now, no thanks to you, daddy."

"I don't have a daughter," he repeated.

I bit my lip, holding back all the insults I wanted to say, and took off running down the driveway, in blind rage.

"Fuck you!" Andy yelled, assumeably at my father, and then called out my name.

I kept running. I really had no idea where I was going but I just ran. I ended up coming to the little park that was half way between mine and Andy's house. I gave up on running, knowing that Andy was close behind. I stood there in the middle of the field not knowing what to do.

Tattooed arms wrapped around me.

"My parents… My parents legally disowned me right after I moved out…" I said slowly, holding back tears, "That's why I didn't want to go back…"

It had been over cast all day, but now the sky darkened and rain drops fell. Perfect timing, I guess. Maybe the sky is crying for me and my fucked up life.

"Why don't you ever tell me things? First, you barely told me about your band, then you never told me about someone breaking your ribs, and now this? You're parents disowned you?" the anger was slowly building in his voice, "What else haven't you told me? Things just keep getting more serious each time? What's it going to be this time? Maybe you have a secret lover on the side? Or, are you fucking Ashley every night, or something?"

I pulled myself out of Andy's arms and turned around so I was facing him. The rain had soaked my clothes already and my hair was clinging to my face. I tasted blood, too. I guess I'd been biting my lip to hard.

"Do you really think I'd do that? Do I look the type of person who would cheat? In case you haven't noticed, you're all I have, Andy! I have no family left, no friends, besides our bands! Why would I throw everything away like that? I'd never cheat on you!" my voice started to rise with frustration and anger. I tried to calm myself down but it wasn't working. "I never told you those things because I didn't want you to worry about me! I wanted you to just focus on your success. You don't need to worry about me! I did it for you…" I paused, looking up at the sky. "I did it for you…" I looked at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. "I did it because I love you, Andy…" My knees gave out and the ground came closer and closer. I soon found myself sitting on my knees on the muddy ground.

Andy kneeled down so he was at my height. He moved my wet hair out of my face and stared into my eyes. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean what I said... I… I'm sorry…" Andy stammered. "Just… No more secrets, okay?"

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

Andy leaned in and kissed me. He smiled at me when he pulled back, but his smile was flawed with a bit of blood. I let out a soft laugh and wiped the blood of his lip with my thumb. He did the same for me. I think it was my lip that was bleeding.

Andy's phone started ringing. He fumbled to get it out of his pocket and answer it. It somehow surprises me that it hadn't been ruined by the rain. After a short conversation with, I think, Jake, he helped me up and told me that the guys were on their way to pick us up and that we were gonna start heading to tomorrows show tonight, and that they'd be here in like 2 minutes.

Somehow, the supposed 2 minutes became 30 seconds. The second Andy saw the bus, he grabbed my hand and sprinted through the rain to the bus. They opened the door as soon as we got there and shut it as soon as we got in. I was greeted with a towel to the face the second I turned the corner into the main room of the bus.

"You guys are fucking soaked to the bone!" Ash said loudly.

The towel fell into my arms and Ash was standing right in front of me. I'm just going to assume he was the one that through the towel at me. I wrung out my hair with the towel and then tore of my soaked shirt and chucked it at Ash. Trust me, walking around the BVB bus in just my bra and pants was perfectly normal; no one really cared.

I heard Andy chucking behind me at the "Why me?" expression on Ash's face, seeing that I had hit him right in the face with the wet shirt.

"I swear if either of you end up getting sick from being out in the rain and can't play the show tomorrow, I will fucking murder you both!" Jake called from somewhere in the back of the bus.

"Why does it matter if I get sick? I'm not in your band!" I called back.

Andy and Ash were both laughing now.

"'Cuz if you're sick, then Andy will be pissed, and if Andy's pissed then that equals a bad show for all of us!" CC called, this time.

We were all laughing now. I let out a loud cough.

"Fuck it all! We're screwed!" Jinxx yelled.

I think everyone in the bus, including their manager Jon, was folded over, dying of laughter now.

It was nice to be laughing after such a serious half hour.

Andy headed towards the bunk area and started digging through one of the suitcases. I stayed in the front area, and Ash glared at me to get my to make an attempt to dry myself off since my pants were dripping all over the place. Seconds later, a pair of black sweatpants and an old BVB shirt, were thrown to me. I grabbed them and ran to the bathroom to quickly change so that Ash would stop glaring at me. I dropped my wet clothes on the floor after I came out of the bathroom, feeling much more comfortable in dry clothes. I walked through the bunk area, in hopes of finding all the guys in the back. Arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into Andy's bunk. I had a nice night full of cuddling…

…

The next day we had a show in… Oh, god knows where… I never really know where we are until the second I go out on stage… Somehow, I ended up doing an interview today for AP magazine today… For some reason they wanted an interview with Andy and I for either a youtube video or for next month's issue, I can't remember which…

We sat there together under the red AP tent behind a graffitied table. They quickly set up a camera and started the interview. Many of the questions revolved around our relationship, how we met, incidents in past shows, and then a few ones that were directed to just one of us. After the AP interviewer was done asking his questions, he let fans in to ask their own questions.

One girl, who was dressing in all black and had partial war paint on, came up, smirked deviously at me and said, "Um, okay this question is for Valary… Uh, how does it feel to know that all of your bands success is just because of your association with Black Veil Brides and the fact that Andy is your boyfriend? Your band got a free ride to the top just because of them. There are bands out there that have been working their butts off for years and haven't gotten recognized, but here you are playing the main stage at Warped even though you've barely been in the music business for a year, and it's all thanks to your boyfriend's band. Are you just using him for success and once you're at the top you'll dump him? Cuz I'm pretty sure that's what you're doing."

I scoffed at her. I couldn't help but smile at her in disgust. "Oh, there are so many flaws in your question, you completely failed at trying to insult me," I laughed. "Okay, first thing's first, Shatter Me is not _my_ band. I may have named it and I may be the front man, but that doesn't make it _my_ band. Shatter Me is belongs to my band members and I, and we exist for our fans. Secondly, how many people actually know that Andy and I are together? Not many actually, probably only the diehard fans, until maybe this week. The fact that even Bryan Stars didn't even know is really saying something; that guy literally knows anything and everything there is to know about the music business and bands. We aren't incredibly public, in case you haven't noticed. So how could I be riding on his success if people didn't know we were even together? And how could I possibly be using him? I knew him before he ever started Black Veil Brides. I've been in love with him before he was ever in a band, I don't even know if Andy knew that. Now would you like to explain to Andy and I, how I've been using him just to get to the top even though I've been in love with him since we were little?" The girl opened her mouth but no words came out. "My point! See there's no way I'm using Andy. I've worked my ass off to get this far, so has Andy, and we're incredibly proud of each other's success." I paused, almost satisfied with her bewildered expression. "I can tell you're not a fan of mine or Shatter Me, and you're clearly an obsessive Black Veil Brides fan. You have no idea how bad I want to insult you right now or how bad I want to tell you off, but I'm not going to for quite a few reasons. 1. I'd feel bad if I did. 2. I have a bad feeling someone would splice this video up and make me sound like a really horrible person. And 3. You are clearly a very confused little girl who has no idea what she's talking about. So, I'm going to handle this like a responsible person, and tell you to have a nice day, and please, never ever talk to me or my boyfriend again."

I smiled at her. She looked like she was about to cry. It wasn't my fault though, right? Not my fault she tried so hard to make my career blow up in my face but she failed… Epically…

I was fuming right now. I don't know why but that question just pissed me off so bad. Maybe it's because it's really making me question if I owe all of my success Andy…

My train of thought had been interrupted by Andy lightly squeezing my hand.

"You kinda zoned out for a minute… Interview's over, we can go now," Andy whispered.

He stood up and led me out of the tent. I could tell the rage was showing on my face; I wasn't very good at hiding it.

Andy turned around to me and got a firm grip on my shoulders, and stared into my eyes. I couldn't stand to stare back at him; it felt like his eyes were digging into my soul. I looked away and bit my lip, and then mentally slapped myself since my lip still hadn't healed from yesterday.

"Val… Don't let haters get to you! That girl was a fucking moron! I know you've worked you're butt of to get yourself this far. As much as I would love to take credit for it, I can't, because you've done it all on your own. Hell, I barely even knew you had a band until before Warped! Well, actually, I heard a hell of a lot of amazing shit about Shatter Me, I just never knew you were in it! You're amazing, never let anyone tell you differently. You're pure talent and you're beautiful… The best part is you're all mine," he said softly.

I looked around at the now gathering crowd.

I couldn't help but smile at Andy's sweet words. They had actually calmed me down for the most part; I didn't feel the urge to murder the first person I saw right now anymore.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too…"

Andy explained that he had a signing to do right now and that he'd see me before the show. He said goodbye and kissed the top of my head and made his way through the crowd.

I made my way in the opposite direction toward the buses. I pulled out my phone and started tweeting.

ShatterMe_Val: I'm questioning my success at the moment… I'm beginning to wonder if all of my band's success is due to someone else's hard work…

ShatterMe_Val: Maybe it's all just smoke and mirrors… An illusion, ya know?

Then a few seconds later, I almost came to my senses.

ShatterMe_Val: Who the hell am I kidding! We owe it all to you guys, the fans! You're the reason we're here! You're the heart and soul of Shatter Me… You guys are the reason we've made it this fair… Thank you so much! 3

ShatterMe_Val: I'm sorry I just had a horrible interview… You guys will see it probably in a week and find out what I'm talking about…

I finished the last tweet and sent it. I was about the check my notifications right when I collided with someone. I almost dropped my phone but bobbled it for a second and caught it.

"Sorry!" A fairly high-pitched guy voice said.

"No, not your fault!" I said quickly, finally looking up.

Bright green eyes stared down at me.

"Oh, hi, Kellin…"

Kellin laughed, moving hair out of his face. "Hey! Oh, have I thanked you yet for not massacring 'All My Heart'?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, you have…"

"Okay, just making sure! You guys did an amazing job, by the way!" He ruffled my hair and then added, "I have a signing right now, so I gotta run…"

"Have fun!"

Kellin continued walking in the direction of the tents and stages and I went in the opposite direction.

When I finally got to our bus, I hurried up the stairs and dove on to the couch.

"Bad interview?" Aaron asked.

I just let out a groan.

Aaron and Shane were both sitting at the table looking at some magazine that I couldn't really see from where I was at.

"Like how bad?" Shane asked.

I sat up and stared at them. "Like bad enough, that I really don't feel like talking about it right now… I'll explain after the show, yeah?"

They both nodded, knowing that it was a bad idea to get me in a bad mood before a show.

I dropped my phone on the couch and left the bus. I stood outside of it, taking a deep breath, trying to remember what I used to do to calm myself down when people would piss me off. Oh, yeah, gymnastics.

I'd done gymnastics since I was very young. I stopped taking classes and doing competitions around sophomore year because I was afraid if anyone found out I did gymnastics, I would be sucked into doing cheerleading. That doesn't mean I stopped doing it though.

I took a deep breath and took a short running start and doing a series of front flips, back flips, and ending it with a corkscrew flip but not landing it and ending up on my butt. I picked myself up off the ground and dusted myself off and tried it again. Again, I tried the routine and couldn't stick the landing. But third time's the charm, I finally landed it. Now satisfied with my work, I decided to try to estimate the width of the stage so I could shorten the routine and hopefully use it during today's show.

I was about to try it one last time but stopped the second I heard the door of the bus slam. I whipped around to see my whole band standing there watching me.

"Time to go," Aaron said, "Set's in fifteen minutes."

Kristy tossed my phone. I caught it and we all made our way to the stage.

"Since when could you do that?" Kristy whispered as we walked up the stairs to the stage.

"What're you talking about?" I lied.

"Come on, Val, don't act stupid," she said as she grabbed her guitar and threw her strap on.

"Um, since I was like 5 or 6…"

Kristy nodded and looked out at the crowd. I tossed my mic to one of the sound techs and asked him to put it on the stand for me. He quickly ran out on the stage and did what I said.

"You guys ready?" Shane called.

We all nodded.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder; I quickly turned around only to be surprised with a quick kiss.

"You ready for this?" I asked, extremely excited for what I was about to do.

Andy looked completely and utterly confused. "Ready for what?"

I turned around back to my bad. "Hey guys," I called, "Mind if I go out first?"

They all kind of motioned for me to go. I took a step back and then took a short running start and did my routine of flips and back flips and then praying that I could land the corkscrew flip. I held my breath as I saw the whole world spin and suddenly my feet were firmly on the ground… Holy fuck… I actually landed it…

I sprinted to my mic stand and grabbed my mic off of it.

"How the hell are you people!" I yelled.

The crowd cheered.

"I have no idea where we are, but we're Shatter Me and we're here to fuck shit up!"

…

There was a guitar solo in toward the end of the third song. I stood 3 or 4 feet away from the drum kit, messing with Aaron and making facing at him. There were a few cords left of the solo and Kristy and Shane started to move to their sides of the stage. I waved to Aaron and then did a simple back flip. I landed it and everything, the only problem was I was on the very edge of the stage and the back half of my feet were over the edge. I instantly lost my balance and started to freak out. I flailed my arms in hopes to regain it, but failed. It felt like it was in slow motion. Failing… Failing… Not knowing what to do… Trying to brace myself for impact… And then the pain… Pain in my right wrist… I landed with all my weight on my wrist…

Security helped me up and Nate pulled me back up on stage. Nate asked me if I was okay and I simply nodded and continued with the next song.

I couldn't move my wrist at all. God, I was turning into Andy with injuries from stupid stage antics. I finished the set, adrenaline dulled the pain for the most part. We finally said our goodbyes and walked off stage. All of Black Veil Brides was standing on the side stage. I tried to rush past them, but I was pulled over by Ashley before I could make it to Andy.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, worry covering his face.

"I fell on my wrist." I stated. "I'm fine."

I pulled my arm out of Ash's grip and continued walking to Andy.

Andy looked pissed… And I had a really bad feeling that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

"Calm down! I'm fine!" I said, a bit annoyed.

"No, you're not!"

"I'm fine, I swear. I'll go to the first aid tent, right now… Don't worry about me, okay? Have fun at the show…" I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him but he turned so I only kissed his cheek.

…

I went to first aid… My wrist was slowly swelling… They told me it was for sure a really bad sprain and like a 75% chance that it was broken, but they weren't entirely sure about the broken part because x-rays would have to be taken but I'd have to go to an actual doctor for that. Since there were only 2 more shows left, I decided that I'd just wait until I got home to get it looked at. They put a splint on it and wrapped it for me. Now all I had to worry about was Andy…

…

I chose the best hiding place, the crowds in front of the stages. Well, I wasn't really hiding from Andy, I was simply avoiding his wrath… I was off to the side of the crowd watching Blood On The Dance Floor perform. Only a few people recognized me; I can't really say luckily because I actually enjoy meeting fans. I stood there, next to one of the few fans that recognized me and watched Dahvie and Jayy bounce around on stage. I felt someone rest their chin on my shoulder. Taking my eyes off the stage, I looked to see who it was. Jet black hair moved in the breeze and chocolate brown eyes stared at me.

"What's up?" he asked, still staring at me.

I glanced back at the stage. "Oh, just watching some friends perform."

Ashley smirked. "Don't you mean, hiding from Andy?"

I turned to face Ashley. "I'm not hiding from Andy!" I paused. "I'm simply avoiding his wrath…"

Ash let out a sigh. "Come on… Let's go back…"

I hesitantly went with him… I assume we were going back to the buses.

"By the way, Andy's not mad," he stated.

I looked at him, wondering if he was being sarcastic or not.

"I'm not kidding! He's just really worried about you… I think we all are…"

I stopped in my tracks. "Ash I'm fine! There's nothing to worry about!"

He caught hold of my chin between his thumb and index finger and forced me to look at him. "What did they say about your arm?"

I looked away from him. "For sure a really bad sprain… Probably broken…"

His hands dropped to my shoulders. Shutting his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink and taking a deep breath, he said, "This is why we worry about you… It's not just Andy and I… It's everyone… My band, your band, and all of our fans… Let's face it, you're a complete klutz! You're almost as bad as Andy!"

I just shook my head in denial. "No, there is no way in hell I will ever be as bad as Andy! That boy is on a completely different level… I love him, but it's true…"

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "I know, but I'm just saying, be a little more careful, okay? I mean, even CC's worried about you, and that's really saying something!"

I sighed. That really was saying something… CC's the one that usually encourages random shit like this…

"Fine…"

"No…" he said, staring into my eyes, "Promise me that all this will stop… Promise?"

Ash held up his hand with one pinky up. I lifted my bad hand and wrapped my pinky around his.

"Promise…" I said, and then added, "But really, I've just been having a bad week… What is it… Murphy's law? Everything that can go wrong will go wrong?"

Ash motioned for us to start walking back to the buses.

Half way there, out of the blue, he asked, "What exactly happened in the rain a few days ago? You and Andy didn't seem too happy when we got there…"

I told Ash everything, and when I say everything, I mean everything, including the Andy accusing me of cheating on him with Ashley part…

…

A/N: Okay so this is my quick disclaimer. I clearly don't own any of the members of Black Veil Brides, or any other band members that are used in this story, or any of the songs. I do own my original characters (the few that there are) and any fictional bands that exist in here. Please Review! Holy fuck, shit just got real!

Ummm…. I wasn't planning on putting this chapter out until Saturday (That will also be the day when the 2 final chapters will be posted) Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it'll have to do for now. I promised my best friend, Maria, that I'd finish the story by Saturday, so I'm doing my best to finish in time… Maria this is for you! Hope you're happy!

Also, I apologize now for the typos, I haven't really read through this but I have a bad feeling that there are a ton….


	8. Chapter 8: All I Can Say Is Why?

Chapter 8

All I Can Say Is, Why…?

I awoke to a ton of yelling. It was mostly Aaron and Shane's voices, with the occasional Kristy's voice.

"Fuck yes! The final barbeque is tonight!" Aaron yelled.

"Hell yeah! Food!" Shane yelled back.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled to them.

There was a short moment of silence and then I could hear soft murmuring coming from the front room. I rolled out of my bunk, grabbing my phone, and heading toward the front room.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty!" Nate yelled.

I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a pillow, and threw it at Nate, but missed because I had horrible aim since I was using my left hand. It ended up almost hitting Shane but he caught it and slapped Nate in the face with it and then handed it back to me.

I sat down on the couch next to Kristy, hugged the pillow to my chest, and rested my head on Kristy's shoulder while checking the notifications on my phone.

"Fuck," I said aloud and tossed my phone to Nate and Shane who were sitting at the table with Aaron on Shane's laptop. "Look up that link for me.

The link I was talking about was in a text I had received this morning from someone from AP and it contained the link to the interview Andy and I did yesterday.

"Just skip to the second to last question, if you can find it… That's what pissed me off yesterday," I stated.

I'm guessing they found it because Shane turned the volume up all the way and I could hear that stupid girl's voice coming from the laptop; even just hearing her voice made me want to hit something.

Everyone's jaws dropped by the end of the question. They all looked to me as if I was going to answer the question right here and now.

My eyebrows rose. "Just keep watching."

They listened to my response, and the second I finished, Shane pumped his fist in the air and cheered, "And that's how you tell off a hater Val style!" He stood up from the table leaving the video playing.

"See, this is why we let you do all the talking!" Kristy beamed.

I opened my mouth to say something but the audio coming from the video caught my attention. I guess they had caught Andy's "Fuck the haters" speech to me on video because that's what was playing…

"Aw! Andy's so sweet! I swear you have like the perfect boyfriend!" Shane squealed.

I sighed. "I just wish he wouldn't get so mad whenever I accidently hurt myself or don't tell him shit…"

"Okay, 2 things," Kristy said while holding up 2 fingers, "Okay, 1. You wonder why we think you're gay, Shane! I'm not kidding, if one day, you finally came out of the closet, it'd be the happiest day of my life…"

Shane rolled his eyes at her, got up from the table, and came over to us. He held out his hand to help Kristy up. After whispering something that I couldn't hear into her ear, she gasped, he pulled her closer and kissed her.

She fell back down on the couch next to me with a bewildered expression.

"What did you say?" I asked Shane but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Kristy spoke up. "He said, 'You're about to lose you bet with Nate because I'm in love with you...'."

Nate jumped out of his seat yelling, "Ha, Kristy! You owe me 20 bucks!"  
"So, what's your answer?" Aaron and I asked in unison.

Kristy blushed a deep red. "Shane… I've been in love with you since the day I met you…"

An audible "aw" came from everyone.

Kristy waved her hands around to quiet everyone, and then said, "Okay, back to business, as I was saying… 2. Did you ever talk to Andy last night? He came to the bus looking for you but you weren't here…"

I shrugged. "Um, no… I didn't…"

I saw Nate's eyes widen as he whispered, "Oh, you're in deep shit…"

I crossed my arms over my chest, or at least tried to. "Am not!"

Nate stood up and pointed at the door. "Get your butt dressed and go find Andy before you are in deep shit!"

I didn't even bother to change into actual clothes. Kristy tossed my combat boots to me and I sprinted out the door in my boots, sweat pants, and tank top. I truthfully had no idea where I was going. Hell, a big black tour bus shouldn't be that hard to find, right? Okay, maybe it is, their bus blended in among everyone else's. After five minutes of walking through rows of buses, I think I found there's. I knocked and then quickly rushed in, hoping that it was the right bus.

Turning the corner, I ran straight into CC and fell flat on my butt on the carpeted floor.

"Holy shit, Val!" CC said as he helped me up from the ground.

"Sorry…" I said softly, "I'm looking for Andy…"  
I looked around the front room; everyone was there but Ash and Andy.

"Andy's still in his bunk!" Jake called, while still concentrating on the heated poker game he was having with Jinxx, "Careful, he might still be asleep."

Slipping off my boots in front of the bunk area, I tip toed to Andy's bunk, moving the curtain slightly to peek in.

A pair of bright blue eyes stared at me. I let go of the curtain and he pulled it all the way back, motioning for me to join in. I slipped into his bunk, lying next to him. I already had a bad feeling he was still mad about yesterday.

I laid my head on his shoulder and my bad arm across my stomach, looking around nervously, afraid of what he was going to say.

"So, um, what'd you do last night?" he asked. He was incredibly calm actually, but maybe that's just because he just woke up or something.

"Uh…." I actually had to think about it 'cuz I really couldn't remember what I did last night. "Watched Blood On The Dance Floor perform, and ran into Ashley… Aaaaaaand…. Fell asleep after dinner I think…"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you're good friends with those guys…" he said somewhat sourly.

I glanced at him; he was staring up at the ceiling of the bunk.

"So are you!" I was getting slightly defensive.

"Not really." He stated.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him but he refused to meet my gaze. "You spend as much time with them as I do!"

He let out a laughing sigh. "Okay, maybe I do…"

I laughed. I secretly think he has a man crush on Jayy Von Monroe. I'm just saying…

"So how's your wrist…" He poked it and I winced in pain, quickly pushing his hand away with my other hand.

"Fine as long as you don't poke it!"

He frowned. "Sorry… But seriously, what'd they say?"

I repeated what I must have had a to say a half a million times since it happened. "For sure a really bad sprain… Probably broken…"

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Baby… You gotta be more careful…" he whispered.

"Yeah, says the klutz that's forever having stage accidents!" I retorted.

"Val, please, just be a tiny bit more careful?" he pleaded, "You make me worry…"  
"I'm sorry…" I rolled on my side so I could hug him and bury my face in his chest.

He stroked my hair slowly. "It's fine baby…. It's fine…"

The curtains flew open with the sound of Ash yelling, "Andy get you fucking ass out of bed it's already noo-…." he trailed off and stared at us…

He scratched the back of his head, taking a step back. "Uh… hi, Val… Sorry, I came to remind your idiot boyfriend that we have a signing in a half hour…"

He slowly backed out of the bunk area, leaving us alone again.

Andy kissed the top of my head. I sat up, saying, "Shit! That reminds me! I have a signing soon too!"

I gave him a quick kissed, jumped out of the bunk, grabbed my boots, and sprinted out of the bus…

…

Everyone's sets ended by nine and the second they did everyone rushed to the barbeque. I really don't know what the big deal about it was. I mean, yeah it's the last Warped barbeque and every band attends, but why? I don't know, maybe I just don't particularly like barbeques or something. I didn't particularly like barbeque food and I wasn't big on drinking, so they really didn't appeal to me. But for the rest of the bands, it was a completely different story. I don't think I've ever said the word barbeque so many times in my life…

There were so many things going on in this area. People grilling, playing music, playing drinking games, playing football, dancing, eating, and drinking like there was no tomorrow.

I could tell Andy was fairly drunk around 11. He's kind of a slutty drunk. He gets up on everyone and likes to make out with Ashley, but Ashley likes to play along even if he's not drunk… If one day, they came out and said they were gay for each other I would finally get to say "I told you so!". It was that time of the night when Andy would stagger over to Ash, seduce him, and make out with him.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and then Jayy Von Monroe popped up next to me.

"That's kinda hot, I must say," he said as-matter-of-factly and motioning to Andy and Ash.

"It's practically routine when Andy's drunk." I shrugged.

Jayy smiled deviously. "And you've never wanted to get back at him? You know, like make out with one of your friends?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm not the revenge type… Plus, I'm the 'faithful' one in our relationship…" I just finger air quotes on the word faithful.

He nudged me. "Aw, come on. If he can do it so can you! Hell, for him it's straight man with straight man, for you it could be straight girl with gay man! Practically the same thing, right?"

I laid my head against his arm since I wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder. "No, Jayy…"

He laughed. "I'm just kiddin'! Oh and, by the way, you're boyfriend disappeared."

I looked around. Andy really had disappeared. Ashley was still in the spot where they had been but now he was talking to some busty girl.

I waited 10 minutes or so, talking to people and such, and then walked over to Ashley, interrupting his 'intimate' conversation, and asked him where Andy was. He said that Andy went back to the buss for some reason. I headed in the direction of their bus, hoping that I could find it in the dark. I opened the door of what I assumed was their bus. Rushing up the stairs, I heard noise coming from the back room.

"Andy?" I called as I approached the room.

The door was slightly ajar so I pushed it open with the toe of my shoe. It was a horrific sight. Andy shirtless and his pants were down to his knees but his boxers were still on, and he was being straddled by a topless brunette.

"What the fuck, Andy!" I screamed.

Turning on my heels, I rushed for the door.

"No, Val! Wait!" Andy called.

I was a few steps away from freedom when he caught hold of my shoulder and turned me around. Out of reflex and rage, my fist came into contact with his face. I heard a crack the second I hit him. At first, I wasn't sure if it was from me or him but then I felt the pain.

I let out a whimper and then yelled, "We are fucking through, Andrew!"

Finally finding my way out of the bus, I ran, blinded in rage, in no direction imparticularly. I had no idea where I was going, nor did I really care. My mind was so clouded and jumbled with thoughts. All I could think was why? I blamed myself though. Why did I let him out of my sight when he was drunk like that? I should have paid more attention. But then again, why was he with her. There was no way in hell he could you the 'oh I thought she was you!' excuse because we looked nothing alike… See, this is why I never drink too much… I always thought that I would somehow be the downfall of our relationship, like I would be the one to fuck it all up…. But for once I was wrong…

I just realized I was still running, and crying too… I was too lost in thought to notice. I was slowing down to a jog when… boom… I was flat on my butt for the second time today.

"Val?" a familiar voice asked. Of course it was Ash…

He held out a hand to help me up but shook my head and didn't take it. He sat down next to me and let out a gasp when he realized I was crying.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he questioned frantically, pulling me into his lap.

I sobbed into his chest. "A-Andy… A-Andy and I…. b-broke u-up…" I managed to get out between sobs.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What did he do?" he growled.

"H-he… cheated o-on m-me…."

"I will fucking beat his ass right now! Where is he?" The fiery rage was building in Ash's eyes.

"D-don't worry," I began, "I-I a-already did…"

"That's my girl…" The rage in Ash was starting to disappear. "But I still think he deserves a good beating…" he added…

I quickly wiped my tears, "N-no… I've g-got a b-better idea…"

…

A/N: Okay so this is my quick disclaimer. I clearly don't own any of the members of Black Veil Brides, or any other band members that are used in this story, or any of the songs. I do own my original characters (the few that there are) and any fictional bands that exist in here. Please Review! I love reviews! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! This is the second to last chapter! But, I hope to write a sequel eventually! So last chapter should be out on Saturday (Mostly because I have to keep that promise for Maria!) sooooo yeah… It's like 3 a.m. right now… ahah I think I'm delusional….


	9. Chapter 9: For A Love Like You And Me

A/N: Ohmigod! It's the last chapter! *Insert impending doom music here* Hope you like it! And I hope I didn't fuck up things too bad!

Chapter 9

For A Love Like You And Me

I don't think I slept at all last night… Maybe I did, maybe I didn't… I think it was one of those times where you think you're asleep but you're really not… I just wanted to forget about last night. If I forget then can't I forgive? It still hurts inside. I felt my heart shatter last night and the image was still burned into my mind… When I close my eyes all I can see is his broken expression from after I hit him… Why…? I could give him another chance, you know, forgive and forget, but I'm not sure if I'm ready too… It still hurt… It was probably going to hurt for a while…

…

All of this thinking was giving me a headache… I picked up my phone to check the time; it was only 8:30 a.m. I'm usually never up before 10 or so. Underneath the time, a bunch of notifications caught my attention. Unlocking my phone, there was a little bubble up my message box with the number 36 in it, and a bubble with 5 in it above my phone box. I checked my messages first, 34 of them were from Andy and then 2 of them were from Ashley.

All 34 of Andy's went along the lines of "Baby, I'm sorry! It was a huge mistake! I'm so sorry!", "Please just give me time to try to explain! You mean the world to me!", and just the simple "I'm sorry…". They ranged from a few words to huge paragraphs. I read every single one of them and found myself crying again…

Then I check Ashley's; it was a picture and a message. It was a picture of Andy, he looked like he was crying, but he had a black eye. The message said, "Nice hit ".

I couldn't help but laugh, even if it was just for a second… I kind of felt bad… Maybe I shouldn't have reacted like that. Rage got the best of me… Hell, it even back fired on me… I may or may not have broken my hand… Or I just fucked up my wrist even more…

I considered tossing my phone back in my bunk, but I decided to take it with me. Stuffing it in the front of my bra, I grabbed my shoes and headed for the front door, determined to take a walk around the venue to get my mind of everything.

I exited the bus and was greeted by sucky-ish weather ever… I know, horrible way to describe it but it's true. The sky was overcast with thick dark clouds; the whole world seemed to look a little grey and gloomy. It looked like it should have been freezing cold out but it was burning hot, sticky, and humid, incredibly disgusting feeling.

The stages were all set up and people were putting the finishing touches on their merch tents. I was never up early so I never really got to see this.

Where the hell were we anyway? I really haven't known where we were since we were back in Nebraska… I want to say northern California, but I really don't know. I guess it really doesn't matter, right? Tonight we head home… Wait…. Where is home exactly? I'll probably have to move out and find a new apartment… God, here I am depressing myself again… I really need to stop thinking about him!

Someone yelling my name broke my train of thought. I turned around to see who it was. A man with a Batman mask, cape, and Batman booty shorts on came running towards me…. You'll never guess who it is…

"Val!" he repeated as he approached me. A huge smile came across his face and he pulled his mask up slightly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Beau…" I laughed.

It was Beau Bokan, singer from Blessthefall.

He turned slightly, put his hands on his hips, and posed for me. "I'm amazing, I know!" he declared.

I simply shook my head, still laughing. "Is this like normal routine for you or something?"

He smiled proudly. "No! Only on Wednesdays…" he joked.

I thought about it for a second. "Today's Friday…" I pointed out.

He looked incredibly surprise. "Oh, uh…" he laughed, "Well… I got bored this morning…"

"Just admit it… This is normal routine…"

"Okay…. Only sometimes," he confessed. "This is one of the benefits of getting up early! You should try it sometime!"

"I almost feel bad for Lights," I giggled, "She's the one who has to deal with her husband dressing in booty shorts!"

He put his hands on his hips, trying to hold a serious face but failing after a few seconds. "I really think she loves me no matter what I do! That's the best part about love. I love her so much…" He paused, looking at me. "You know what I mean, right? It's like you and Andy. He's a complete dork but you love him, right? He might mess up every once in a while but you'll still love him."

The smile fell from my face. "Andy and I are over…" I murmured as tears started to form in my eyes.

Beau looked utterly shocked, "What happened?"

I told Beau all about last night. I attempted to say it all in one breath, without stopping, because I was afraid if I paused, I would cry, and I was tired of crying.

As I finished my story, he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

"I'm guessing you regret it?"  
I nodded.

He went on. "Well, you obviously still love him, so why not take him back? Make sure he knows he hurt you, but take him back. Why let the person that means the world to you go over one little mistake…"

I hugged Beau back, saying, "Thanks, you're the best…"

He smiled proudly again, doing his Batman pose, and then waved goodbye.

I never would have guessed that Beau Bokan could give good love advice. I guess I should probably head back to the bus and figure out today's set. A light bulb went on in my head. Beau said 'make sure he knows he hurt you', right? I think I have an amazing idea…

I pulled my phone out of my bra and texted Jayy, hoping he was awake.

Me: JAYY!

Jayy: VAL!  
Me: Are you guys doing Unforgiven in your set today?

Jayy: Um… Hold up… lemmie find the setlist paper…. Yeah we are

Me: An acoustic version?

Jayy: Nah, just the normal one

Me: Then can Shatter Me do an Unforgiven acoustic cover? :D

Jayy: Hell yeah!

Me: You wanna come on stage and help out? I'll sing Dahvie's parts and you can do yours?

Jayy: Sound great, what time's your set? By the way… is this about Andy? O.o

Me: ahah, I have no idea… I'll tell you when I get back to my bus… And yeah, it is…

I sent one more text, this time to Ashley, telling him to make sure he got Andy near somewhere near our stage for the last song of our set. Seconds later, I got a reply from him saying that he'd do it on one condition, as long as I stood side stage for at least the last song of their set since it was probably our last day performing together on the same tour ever.

I rushed in the bus yelling, "We're doing another acoustic cover today!" and everyone looked at me in horror.

…

"Fuck! You guys have the craziest weather I've ever seen!" I yelled into the mic, looking out at the crowd.

We just finished the second to last song of our set, and it started to pour rain. My hair was completely soaked and clinging to me now. I slowly moved it out of my face and announced, "Okay, so since this is the last day of Warped, we have surprise for you guys! Yeah, I know, it's acoustic but just go with it!"

I turned and motioned for Jayy to come out on stage.

"Now please welcome to the stage Jayy Von Monroe!"

The crowd went wild.

Jayy smirked. "Holy shit! Didn't I just see all of you?"

Blood On The Dance Floor played the set right before us.

I looked around at the crowd, sure enough, Ashley kept his end of the deal; he and Andy were standing toward the back of the crowd.

"This song goes out to you baby!" I looked out in Andy's direction. "This is Unforgiven, by Blood On The Dance Floor."

"You've got your secrets locked inside, you've got them hidden so well.

I'm gonna break down all your walls and find out what you won't tell.

I know you think you coined the slogan the master disguise.

Let's cut right through into the bullshit, I see all of your lies.

I dropped my guard, you played your cards. You dug a hole in my skin!

You cut me deep, then watched me bleed, while you maintained your innocence.

It's in your eyes, your filthy lies, the truth is there on your face.

You keep in mind that I'm not blind, my memory can't be erased!

Took your love and wasted all of it, on someone who could care less for you.

I kept my word, everything I said came directly from my heart, it's true.

Don't think I won't forget the things you've done, don't think you won't regret forbidden fun.

I've drawn my line with you in the sand. Now I know you are the one, who is unforgiven.

Unforgiven!

Unforgiven!

You walked me to the gates of heaven, now I'm burning in hell.

Took something pure and true, turned it into something to sell.

Can you live with yourself each time you think about what you've done!

This is about the game you play, not the game that you've won.

You think you're slick, but here's the trick.

I'll always know more than you know.

You choose your fate, this masquerade is done when you walk out the door.

Don't justify, your bullshit lies. It's so obvious you're fake.

Who's fooling who? I know the truth. This drama is more than I can take.

Took your love and wasted all of it on someone who could care less for you.

I kept my word, everything I said came directly from my heart, it's true.

Don't think I won't forget the things you've done, don't think you won't regret forbidden fun.

I've drawn my line with you in the sand. Right now you are the one, who is unforgiven.

You had your fun,

With all that was forbidden,

You are the one,

Who is unforgiven.

Go!

Took your love and wasted all of it on someone who could care less for you.

I kept my word, everything I said came directly from my heart, it's true.

Let it go, just let go. You'll be fine on your own.

Let it go, just let go. You'll be fine on your own.

Unforgiven!

Unforgiven!"

The song ended and the crowd cheered. I had tears in my eyes yet again. I felt really bad about singing this, and directing it to Andy.

"Thank you guys! You're amazing! Thank you Warped for letting us be a part of this tour! And thank you to all of our fans for getting us this far! We're Shatter Me, and this idiot is Jayy Von Monroe! Thank you all!" I managed to choke out while holding back tears.

I rushed off stage, dropping my mic as I went, and walking in a random direction, not caring where I was going.

"Val!" a deep voice called after me.

I turned around to see Jayy taking long strides toward me.

"What?" I called back, trying not to let it sound like I was crying.

"Where're you going?" he asked, finally catching up to me.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my emotion. "I don't know. Somewhere dry I guess…"

Jayy looked thoughtfully up at the dark sky. "You can come back to our bus and hang out with me and Dahvie.

I shook my head. "Nah it's fine… I have to be back here in a little bit for the end of someone's set later…" I pause. He looked a little disappointed. "I'll come by later today, okay?"

He hugged me goodbye and went on his way…

…

I stayed near the stage where Black Veil Brides were performing but I didn't plan on going side stage until right before the last song. I sat around in the rain listening to their set.

I attempted to count out the number of songs in my head. I think they were in the middle of it their fifth song of their six song set. Deeming it time to get up, I headed over to the stage, climbing the stairs slowly.

Jake, Jinxx, and Ash were putting their instruments down, and CC was making his way out from behind the drums. Jake picked up an acoustic and Jinxx picked up his violin, both heading back on stage, but CC and Ashley stayed side stage with me.

"Okay, so we haven't played this song live in a while, but it's a special occasion," Andy announced and then turned to face me, still holding the mic to his mouth, he said, "Baby, I know I fucked up big time. You don't know how sorry I am… This song is for you…"

Jake came it with the intro and Andy joined with his voice like velvet…

"I open my lungs dear

I sing this song at funerals, no rush

These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush

A baby boy you've held so tightly

This pain it visits almost nightly

Missing hotel beds

I feel your touch

I will wait dear

A patients of eternity, my crush

A universal still, no rust

No dust will ever grow on this frame

One million years, and I will say your name

I love you more than I can ever scream

We booked our flight those years ago

I said I loved you as I left you

Regrets still haunt my hollow head

But I promised you I will see you again, again

I sit here and smile dear

I smile because I think of you and I blush

These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss

A fuss is made of miles and travel

Roadways are but stones and gravel

A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch

We booked our flight those years ago

You said you loved me as you left me

Regrets still haunt your saddened head

But I promised you I will see you

We booked our flight those years ago

I said I loved you as I left you

Regrets no longer in my head

But I promised you and now I'm home again

Again

Again

Again

Again

Again

I'm home again…"

His voice faded out with the last note of the song. Ash and CC gently pushed me out on the stage. Andy set down his mic and hugged me.

"Val… I'm so sorry, and I love you… I know you probably can't forgive me, but I just want you to know I'm so sorry. I'm not going to try to make up some stupid excuse to get myself out of this. It was all my fault. I'm sorry, okay? I just want you to know that," he whispered in my ear.

"It's fine, Andy…" I murmured, "It's fine… I love you…"

"Take me back," he asked.

I nodded.

He let go of me and got down on one knee, pulling a small black box out of his pocket and picking up his mic.

He put the mic up to his lips and opened the black box. "Valary Ryan Evans, will you marry me?"

I gasped and nodded, trying to find the words to say. Finally managing to get out, "Yes, Andy… I'd love to…"

He placed the ring on my finger and stood up. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he picked me up and spun me around. He kissed me, saying, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" I breathed.

…

For the first time in my life, I actually thought fairy tales might exist; that there might just be a happy ending to my story. I was sadly mistaken, yet again. Fairy tales don't exist; there are not happy endings. Little did I know, my fairy tale ending would become a nightmare soon enough….

…

A/N: Okay so this is my quick disclaimer. I clearly don't own any of the members of Black Veil Brides, or any other band members that are used in this story, or any of the songs. I do own my original characters (the few that there are) and any fictional bands that exist in here. Please Review! I love reviews! I think I should probably apologize for the ending, particularly the last part about fairy tales… That is pretty much just leaving it open for me to a sequel eventually (you gotta give me like a month or so though). Be ready for a Europe tour and the Buried Alive Tour, cuz shit's gonna go down! I hope you enjoyed my story!

Oh um, also! The two songs that were used are: Unforgiven, by Blood On The Dance Floor, and The Mortician's Daughter, by Black Veil Brides. Oh and the song that was used a couple chapters back was All My Heart, by Sleeping With Sirens. Credit of the chapter name goes to All My Heart, by SWS. It's also the name of my tumblr, .com, go follow me!


End file.
